Especialista en espiritu
by Sallen1223
Summary: Tras la muerte de Mason Rose, sus padres, Dimitri, Christian y Lissa son convocados para buscar a un usuario del espíritu... sin embargo ¿por qué ellos? y ¿por qué quien los llama parece conocer a fondo sus secretos?
1. Rose

Sentí el dolor, pero concentrada como estaba y sintiendo en mi cuerpo la descarga de adrenalina no le presté mayor atención. Lo vi acercarse nuevamente y retrocedí apenas a tiempo de evitar un nuevo golpe, él sin embargo leyó mi movimiento y aprovechó un segundo de inactividad por mi parte para lanzarse sobre mí y derribarme con todo su peso. Sus manos sujetaron mis muñecas con fuerza, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a mi cuello y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con una fiereza que por un momento llegó a conseguir que me olvidara del resto del mundo. Respirábamos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro y de manera entrecortada, pero de pronto tuve la impresión de que la falta de aliento no sólo era debido al ejercicio físico.

Estaba segura que iba a besarme cuando de pronto interrumpió el contacto visual y me ofreció su mano para ayudar a ponerme de pie.

-Voy mejorando ¿no, camarada? – pregunté no sin cierta decepción aceptando su ayuda.

-Lo haces muy bien – respondió Dimitri con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando a su rostro.

Aunque la sonrisa con que yo le respondí fue más abierta no dejó por eso de demostrar un cierto toque de amargura.

-Nada mal para una loca ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de mi instructor fue reemplazada por completa seriedad.

-Todo va a estar bien – me dijo con esa intensidad tan extraña que usualmente cautivaba mi corazón.

Le iba a responder cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió provocando un sobresalto en nosotros. En todos los meses que teníamos practicando jamás nadie nos había interrumpido.

-Guardián Belikov, Hathaway – saludó un guardián de nombre Diego – la directora quiere verlos en su oficina, dice que es urgente.

Sin dar más explicaciones salió cerrando la puerta. Dimitri y yo cambiamos una mirada conocedora e inmediatamente después nos dirigimos a la oficina de Kirova. Yo estaba nerviosa preguntándome qué había hecho ahora y Dimitri no dejaba de decirme sin palabras que no iba a abandonarme.

Llegamos al edificio principal y al entrar encontré a dos personas que me dejaron sin habla.

La primera era mi madre, a quien había visto hace poco más de un mes y honestamente no esperaba volver a ver pronto.

La otra persona era un Moroi tal vez un poco mayor que ella, de piel más bronceada que la mayoría de los de su clase y con un aire de seguridad y arrogancia que por un momento me hizo pensar que era el tipo de gente que no dudaba en liarse a puñetazos con quien se interpusiera en su camino.

En contraste con lo acostumbrado mi madre parecía sonriente y de buen humor conversando con aquel tipo como si ambos fueran viejos conocidos.

Dimitri a mi lado se puso tenso sin embargo, y esa reacción de su parte me puso alerta. Al mismo tiempo lo ojos de mi madre se posaron en mí y la sonrisa fue sustituida por una especie de mueca de nerviosismo.

-Rose – saludó seriamente – guardián Belikov – añadió aun un poco más nerviosa al notar a Dimitri junto a mí.

-Guardiana Hathaway, señor Mazur – debajo de su tono formal alcancé una alerta fría y extraña.

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó el Moroi levantando una ceja – mmm… ¿Belikov? ¡Ya sé! La familia Belikov de Baia ¿no?

Dimitri asintió y eso pareció ser suficiente para el Moroi.

Mazur no era un apellido de la realeza, pero así como su actitud era la de una persona influyente su vestimenta exagerada correspondía a quien no tiene problemas con gastar en pequeñeces grandes cantidades de dinero… estuve a punto de preguntarle a Dimitri quién era cuando el Moroi avanzó dos pasos tendiéndome la mano.

-Ibrahim Mazur – exclamó mirándome de forma verdaderamente indescifrable.

Me quedé en blanco.

Tatiana alguna vez había hecho referencia a un Ibrahim insinuando que era mi padre y ahora el ver como su cabello rebelde le caía por los hombros tuve la corazonada de que ese hombre era el que estaba frente a mí. Supongo que la evaluación en mi mirada debió ser demasiado evidente porque Ibrahim me miró retorciendo la sonrisa.

-Es algo bueno verte al fin cara a cara, Rose – murmuró sin ningún tipo de recato.

-Estoy de acuerdo, viejo – respondí en tono retador.

Dimitri y mi madre permanecieron callados; él desconcertado y ella aparentemente incómoda. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera tiempo de preguntar cualquier cosa Lissa y Christian entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

-Buenos días - saludó mi amiga educadamente a pesar de que estaba sorprendida de vernos.

-¿Lissa?

Mientras mis padres y Dimitri la saludaban a ella y Christian yo indagué en la mente de Lissa y me sorprendió que Stan fuera a buscarlos para que fueran a la oficina central.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – le pregunté bruscamente a mi madre.

-El consejo solicitó mi presencia aquí – respondió ella con cara de "no pregunté nada más".

-A mí me llamaron por un negocio y la escuela quedaba de paso – repuso Ibrahim.

-A nosotros nos dijeron que había que firmar calificaciones – se defendió Christian.

-Y a Dimitri y yo se supone que nos llamó Kirova en plan de "urgente" – reflexioné en voz alta.

Dimitri iba a decir algo cuando un viento huracanado – literalmente hablando – nos envolvió. Los papeles volaban de un lado a otro sin control así que de inmediato él y yo nos colocamos junto a Christian y Lissa para cubrirlos con golpes de los papeles que se arremolinaban contra todos una y otra vez; el viento era tan fuerte que yo apenas y podía abrir los ojos pero alcancé a distinguir que mi madre también protegía a Ibrahim.

Se escuchó una especie de chirrido y con la misma improvisación que había llegado, el viento desapareció.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Algún usuario del aire nos quiso molestar – respondió Ibrahim a Christian acomodándose el cabello – o tal vez fueran varios.

Los tres Moroi se encogieron de hombros ligeramente pero Dimitri, mi madre y yo – entrenados como estábamos para notar cualquier detalle – nos estremecimos: apoyada contra la puerta de entrada había una enorme caja de cartón con un sobre color verde fosforescente atorado en la tapa.

Desconfiada, me acerqué a la puerta con cuidado y miré el sobre como si fuera una serpiente venenosa; tenía escrito en marcador negro la palabra "Léanme" y eso hizo que me sobresaltara como si de un Strigoi se tratase.

Ignoré la instrucción y traté de abrir la puerta pero por alguna razón aun empujándola con todas mis fuerzas no lograba moverla ni un centímetro. Regresé con los demás y entonces mi madre fue quien intentó – con igual "éxito" que yo – abrir la puerta, Dimitri fue el último en intentarlo y a diferencia de nosotros el sí recogió el sobre y desde donde estaba comenzó a leer:

"**Queridos Lissa, Christian, Janine y Zmey, pero sobre todo queridos Roza y Dimitri…"**

Ni siquiera él pudo evitar un estremecimiento al llegar a esta parte. Asumí que "Zmey" era algo así como el apodo de Mazur, sin embargo, fue inevitable que me preguntara cómo y quién podía conocer mi sobrenombre.

Dimitri reanudó la lectura.

"**Queridos Lissa, Christian, Janine y Zmey, pero sobre todo queridos Roza y Dimitri:**

**No puedo decirles mi nombre y mucho menos cómo ha llegado a mí esta información pero en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos supe que debía llegar a ustedes. Pido una disculpa anticipada porque interrumpo el curso de la historia – una historia difícil y hermosa pero cuyo final es seguro y feliz – para pedirles un favor, pero quiero que comprendan también que así como arriesgan la seguridad que ya tienen también hay mucho que pueden ganar. La cuestión aquí es que existe un usuario del espíritu que tiene las respuestas que Roza y Lissa buscan, pero ese usuario corre inminente peligro y quiero ayudarlo pero no puedo… ustedes sí pueden hacerlo, pero es necesario que se vayan ahora de St. Vladimir y lo busquen. Rose, Lissa, este viaje es para ustedes pero llamo a los demás porque sin ellos lo más probable es que mueran en el camino.**

**Sería falso prometer que las cosas saldrán bien porque yo no puedo saber el desenlace y lo mismo puedo evitarles muchos sufrimientos que causarles otros… lo siento.**

**Si deciden buscar al usuario del espíritu vayan ahora a la cabina de vigilancia y esperen a su guía, de lo contrario pueden regresar a sus deberes.**

**P. D. Rose también yo opino que "Roza" se escucha genial y Dimitri… bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? creo que debes aprender a disfrutar del momento.**

**P. P. D. Dentro de la caja está lo esencial para el viaje, pero si algo me ha faltado confío en que puedan resolverlo."**

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté tras un verdaderamente largo rato de incredulidad y silencio. Nadie contestó por el simple hecho de que todos estaban tan extrañados como yo.

-Quien quiera que esté haciendo esto debe alguien muy poderoso – intervino repentinamente Ibrahim como si comentara el color del cielo.

Reacia como era yo a seguir instrucciones me acerqué a la pequeña ventana y observé a través de ella el patio obscurecido del campus en el cual algunos estudiantes caminaban e grupitos hacía sus clases. Por un momento asumí que sería pertinente regresar a la puerta y gritar como loca que abrieran; ya que Christian y Dimitri ya lo estaban haciendo preferí tomar una silla y estrellarla con los cristales… no pasó nada. Mi madre y Zmey miraron la ventana con cinismo y fueron con los demás a gritar, yo en tanto probé estrellar la ventana diez o doce veces más, todas sin éxito.

Finalmente todos nos dimos por vencidos y nos reunimos al centro de la habitación.

-Al parecer no podremos irnos hasta decidir que hacer – exclamó Dimitri con frustración.

-No hay nada que decidir – intervino mi madre en tono tajante – no sabemos a donde ir, a quien buscamos ni qué o quién nos envía… hasta donde sabemos esto puede ser una trampa mortal y sería una completa tontería arriesgar las vidas de todos…

-Quiero ir.

Mi madre calló y todas las miradas se posaron en Lissa.

-Yo… - comenzó a justificarse – necesito saber más sobre el espíritu.

-¿El espíritu?

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri y yo nos estremecimos: entre tanto ajetreo habíamos olvidado que el espíritu era un secreto del que casi nadie sabía nada y eso incluía a mis padres… la decisión de mantener la especialidad de Lissa en secreto era evitar que cualquiera intentara aprovecharse de ella y hoy no estaba segura de si debíamos o no dar alguna explicación al respecto.

-¿Debemos explicárselos, Lissa? – pregunté descaradamente sabiendo que los chicos no se atreverían a hacerlo.

Ella vaciló un momento y a través del vínculo pude sentir su indecisión. Finalmente y tras sopesar una y otra vez sus opciones Lissa desechó sus miedos y comenzó a explicar a mis padres sobre como podía curar, ver las auras (muy poco definidas y sólo con asesoría de Adrián) y sus poderes de excepcionalmente fuerte compulsión. Cerró la charla tratando de explicar lo más calmada posible lo que significaba que yo fuera su Shadow-Kissed y ante esta última explicación mis padres literalmente jadearon al voltear a verme; después miraron a Lissa con la admiración y el agradecimiento escritos en el rostro haciendo que se sonrojara, porque Lissa jamás había considerado que revivirme fuera un favor por el simple hecho de que yo era para ella más que una hermana.

-Por eso es que quiero ir – finalizó ella.

-Mi madre tienen razón al decir que no sabemos lo que nos pueda ocurrir – intervine finalmente – pero también puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos de saber algo más sobre el espíritu.

-Entonces hay que ir – concluyó rápidamente Christian.

-Pero… - de pronto Lissa estaba insegura. Ella quería saber más y yo también, por supuesto; pero al mismo tiempo ambas nos preocupábamos por poner en riesgo a cualquiera de nuestros amigos. Se suma a eso que yo no sólo compartía su ansiedad, sino que además me sentía desesperada por encontrar algún indicio de **no **estarme volviendo loca.

-No sé cuál será la decisión final de la princesa Vasilissa – intervino para sorpresa de todos Dimitri – pero si se decide a correr el riesgo del viaje yo no la dejaré ir sola.

-¡Guardián Belikov! – reprobó mi madre escandalizada.

-Janine – se defendió él – si Lissa realmente quiere irse Rose y Christian se asegurarán de que nadie la detenga; considero que es mejor que los ayude alguien con experiencia en el mundo fuera de la escuela.

Me abstuve de señalar que Lissa y yo teníamos experiencia fuera de la escuela sólo porque ese argumento de Dimitri parecía realmente pesar sobre mi madre.

-Pero entonces lo importante es – intervino Zmey – saber lo que quiere hacer Vasilissa.

Lissa aun dudó un momento y después, con firmeza, anunció su decisión de ir a buscar al usuario del espíritu. Contra sus protestas Christian y yo nos impusimos a acompañarla; Dimitri y mi madre dejaron muy en claro la necesidad de una presencia "experta" y por alguna razón también Zmey se comprometió.

Entonces, en cuanto llegamos a un acuerdo, un nuevo vendaval nos envolvió. Esta vez el aire golpeó con tal intensidad que por un momento llegué a sentir que no respiraba… y como la vez anterior después de un segundo ya no había nada.

Un chasquido se escuchó y la puerta se abrió de golpe; al mismo tiempo alarmas y altavoces comenzaron a chirrear por toda la escuela dando la impresión de que la misma había enloquecido; mil gritos secundaron eso y para colmo remolinos de tierra y agua "atacaron" a los que estaban cerca de las fuentes… por un momento los que estábamos en la oficina nos quedamos estáticos y de inmediato comenzamos a correr hacía la salida.

Dimitri intentó llevar la caja pero al parecer pesaba demasiado como para permitirle la velocidad necesaria así que le ayudé con una parte. La confusión en la escuela fue tan generalizada que no tuvimos problema en correr hasta el punto de encuentro sin ser vistos.

Una vez en la cabaña lo primero que hicimos Dimitri y yo fue sentarnos en el piso espalda con espalda. La carrera había sido larga y siendo honesta la caja pesaba demasiado.

-¿Ahora qué sigue? – preguntó Lissa.

Iba a responderle cuando mi madre nos mostró otro sobre igual al que estaba en la oficina de Kirova.

-Atorado en la puerta – explicó mientras sacaba una pulsera, dos anillos y unas hojas de papel.

Antes de que yo pudiera pedirlos, Zmey tomó los objetos y pese a que los ojos de mi madre gritaron "peligro" me sorprendió que ella no protestara… en tanto, una leve arruga – si era de desconcierto o de inconformidad no me atrevo a asegurarlo – se formó en la frente de él cuando comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**Queridos amigos:**

**No puedo negar que me alegro de que hayan decidido ayudarme… en fin, vayamos al negocio.**

**La confusión en la escuela no durará mucho pero será suficiente para evitar que su fuga sea notada por el momento. Dentro de una hora llegará un amigo y les entregará las llaves de un vehículo para que se desplacen. La primera parada está a doce horas de la escuela así que les recomiendo armarse de paciencia y agarrar un lugar cómodo porque no resultaría prudente hacer muchas paradas sobre el camino… sigan por la federal hacía el sur y deténganse sólo cuando lleguen al hotel "Oasis del desierto". No pregunten más… sólo dense prisa.**

**En la recepción del hotel reservé unos cuartos para ustedes bajo el nombre de Dimitri, pero tal vez haya cosas en las que no estén de acuerdo… aun así traten de seguir las instrucciones por favor. A propósito, Christian y Rose: no me odien.**

**Que Dimitri mantenga guardada la joyería que aquí les doy hasta llegar al hotel; una vez llegado ahí y antes de bajar del transporte Lissa debe usar la pulsera y Janine y Christian los anillos correspondientes. ¡No se los quiten por nada del mundo al estar en público!**

**P.D. Aprovechen el tiempo y vacíen el contenido de la caja en la maleta que está bajo la cama.**

¿Odiar yo? ¿Por qué tendría que odiar a esta persona si ni siquiera la conocía?

Mmm… tuve la ligera impresión de que la respuesta no iba a gustarme.

Dimitri puso los ojos en blanco, se guardó los anillos y la pulsera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de debajo de la cama una maletilla azul eléctrico en tanto Zmey abrió la caja; había dinero (¡mucho dinero!) en distintas denominaciones y en monedas de más de un país, también encontramos mapas, tres estacas de plata, unos libros y, papeles de identidad que no alcanzamos a revisar a fondo pero que si bien tenían nuestras fotos correspondían a otros nombres y nacionalidades. Inmediatamente pusimos manos a la obra y acomodamos el contenido dentro de la pequeña maleta justo a tiempo para que se escuchara acercarse el sonido de un motor.

Todos salimos – Dimitri con la maleta en la mano – y nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante el vehículo que teníamos enfrente; es decir, no es muy común encontrar camionetas de lujo para ocho personas, color rojo y al parecer recién salidas de agencia.

-Esto es pasarse de la línea – gimió mi madre protestando obviamente.

-Ni que lo digas – respondió Ibrahim con una mueca que me hizo pensar que para él esto tenía más bien la acepción de "divertido".

Un hombre Moroi dejó de la camioneta y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el me arrojó algo que yo atrapé por inercia. Sorprendida abrí mi mano y encontré las llaves del vehículo.

-Esto… ¿gracias?

Él sólo contestó con una leve inclinación. Era un tipo más o menos de mi estatura – cosa rara entre los vampiros Moroi –; de cabello rubio pálido, corto y piel salpicada de pecas. Vestía un abrigo color marfil y debajo de este traje de etiqueta. No sin motivo me pregunté cómo había podido pasar la seguridad hasta este punto pero asumí que su intervención también había sido ayudada por el remitente de las cartas. Todos nos acomodamos en los asientos de inmediato – yo por supuesto aproveché para tomar el sitio del conductor y Dimitri se acomodó en el del copiloto una vez que arrojó la maleta a la cajuela – pero el Moroi permaneció inmóvil a un lado de la cabaña.

-¿Tú no vienes? – le pregunté extrañada.

Él sonrió e hizo un gesto que significaba buen viaje; comencé a preocuparme de cómo es que el tipo escaparía del lugar sin meterse en problemas pero nuevamente asumí que esa parte ya estaba resuelta. Entonces encendí el vehículo y comenzamos el viaje sin volver la mira atrás.


	2. Abe

**Muchas gracias a Ilovevampiresangels por seguir esta historia. Este capítulo va desde el punto de vista de uno de mis personajes favoritos; espero lo disfruten.**

Durante casi siete horas todos cambiamos impresiones en tanto Rose manejó al límite de velocidad hasta que Belikov logró convencerla de que lo dejara conducir; el tiempo total que hicimos en el viaje fue de once horas con cincuenta y tres minutos cuando por fin encontramos el cartelón del hotel… creo que todos esperábamos que el sitio fuera discreto pero cuál no sería nuestra sorpresa al ver que el dichoso "Oasis del desierto" era en realidad un hotel 5 estrellas.

-Esto es saltarse la barda – gimió Rose con evidente desconcierto.

-Ni que decirlo – se apresuró a responderle Belikov. Casi reí ante este diálogo entre ellos dado que había sostenido con Janine uno similar antes de partir…

-Démonos prisa – apuró mi hija y Belikov sacó de su chaqueta la pulsera y los anillos. Janine y el joven Ozeda los tomaron sin ningún tipo de resistencia pero en cuanto Lissa tomó entre sus manos la pulsera esta estuvo a punto de caer al piso en tanto la princesa soltó un gemido.

-¿Lissa? – sobresaltado, Ozeda la tomó de las manos.

-La pulsera – comenzó a responder ella – la pulsera está…

-Encantada con espíritu – completó mi hija volteando hacía ella.

-¿Encantada con espíritu? – Se preguntó Ozeda en voz alta - ¿cómo es posible?

-Tiene lógica – intervine – si se puede usar magia de cualquiera de los cuatro elementos para encantar objetos inanimados ¿por qué no una pulsera? – la verdad es que estaba hablando al azar. Hasta hace unas horas yo nunca había escuchado hablar del dichoso elemento "espíritu", pero ¿qué más podría haber dicho?

-Sí, - murmuró mi hija mirando a Belikov y con cara de estar pensando en otra cosa – eso tiene lógica.

Me preguntaba que es lo que había cursado por su mente pero los tres guardianes – incluida Rose – no perdieron tiempo en bajar del vehículo y nosotros los seguimos prácticamente bajo su protección. Algo extraño pasó ¿eran imaginaciones mías o de pronto Ozeda, Lissa y Janine se veían un poco borrosos? En fin, pensaría en eso más tarde.

Al entrar al hotel Belikov se colocó al frente del grupo seguido de Ozeda, Lissa y Rose caminaban juntas y Janine y yo cerramos la marcha; reconocí en ella esa mirada con la que inspeccionaba sutilmente un lugar, pero yo simplemente centré mi atención en Rose.

Rose… mi hija.

¿Sabía ella algo de mí? ¿Le había hablado alguna vez Janine de quién era yo? ¿Sabría acaso de…?

No, no lo sabía. En St. Vladimir Rose reaccionó ante mi nombre pero era evidente que sus sentimientos eran más enfocados a la precaución y la curiosidad que a lo que un hijo debe sentir por su padre. Sólo podía verla de espaldas pero cuando ella por instinto de guardiana volteaba a observar su entorno yo obtenía un breve destello de su rostro – no es como si no lo hubiera estudiado antes –. Ella era hermosa como Janine y de hecho compartía la mayor parte de sus rasgos con su madre: las mismas facciones perfectas, los mismos gestos e incluso el mismo aire de pensar en mil cosas a la vez; al mismo tiempo si veía sus ojos o su cabello rebelde pensar que realmente era mi hija era inevitable. También compartíamos el tono de piel y de algún modo eso me llenó de calidez.

-Buenos días – saludó Belikov en cuanto llegamos ante el mostrador – hay habitaciones reservadas a mi nombre, soy Dimitri Belikov.

La recepcionista saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de "ya veo."

-Buenos días, señor Belikov. Tal y como lo pidió las habitaciones están continuas: la habitación 107 es para usted y su hermano – exclamó tendiéndoles llaves idénticas a él y Christian –, en la 108 hicimos llevar el equipaje de la señora Janine Oxford y la señorita Alisa – "¿Alisa? Una pista obvia y astuta para encubrir a Lissa" admití entre dientes – y, por supuesto, la habitación 109 es para el señor Mazur y su hija Roza.

Por suerte nos atendió una mujer estilo "sonríe hipócritamente, concéntrate en tus asuntos y entrega las llaves sin mirar a los clientes", y digo por suerte porque de haber sido ella un empleado atento no dudo que se habría escondido bajo el mostrador ante el modo en que mi hija la miraba, asumí que era por haberle asignado una habitación conmigo y no con Lissa.

-Muchas gracias, señorita – se apresuró a tomar las llaves Belikov al notar también la expresión de Rose. Al tiempo que tomaba las llaves entre él, Janine y yo prácticamente empujamos a Rose detrás de el botones.

-No pienso separarme de Lissa – exclamó mi hija en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-La nota decía que siguiéramos instrucciones – repliqué autoritariamente. La verdad no quería problemas con ella y lo más sencillo habría sido sugerir un cambio de habitación pero… la sola idea de pasar algún rato con mi hija era demasiado tentadora.

-Además, lo más probable es que obtengamos una explicación más tarde – añadió Belikov. Ante esto Rose pareció calmarse y en cuanto ambos se distrajeron yo entrecerré los ojos ¿por qué mi hija se mostraba tan accesible a todo lo que él decía?

Antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando llegamos al elevador, subimos en silencio y el botones nos acompañó hasta nuestros cuartos. Una vez que nuestra puerta se hubo cerrado quedé por primera vez a solas con mi hija.

La habitación era espaciosa; con dos camas individuales al fondo, una mesa de centro rodeada de almohadas en la vista de entrada y dos sillones en la pared lateral. Las camas eran de hierro forjado en decoraciones estilo gótico que para nada hacían juego con los cubrecamas azules que cargaban; separándolas se encontraban dos mesitas – una a lado de la otra –, cada una con su propia lámpara de noche. Una vitrina con sólo una botella– aparentemente de vino tinto – y un par de copas cerraba a cuadro el lugar tan impersonal.

Habían colocado una maleta a lado de cada cama; tal vez buscando algún indicio de algo vacíe el contenido de una de ellas sobre la colcha y descubrí ropa perfectamente a mi gusto y talla; tomé entonces la otra maleta y fue ropa de chica lo que apareció.

Rose comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con la eficiencia de un detective pero yo también decidí fijarme en cada detalle del entorno. Ambos descubrimos casi al mismo tiempo – o eso pienso – un nuevo sobre pegado en la puerta del baño; nos acercamos con duda y desconfianza ya que a diferencia de los otros este sobre era blanco, pero yo lo tomé antes de que Rose consiguiera hacerlo.

Luché contra mi frustración; la misma caligrafía de los mensajes anteriores ponía:

**Queridos Abe y Roza:**

¿_Roza_ otra vez? ¡Su nombre es Rosemarie! ¿Por qué quien quiera que hubiera planeado esta locura no podía simple y sencillamente llamarla por su nombre?

**Lamento la asignación de las habitaciones pero me pareció que este era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas… Rose, Janine va a proteger a Lissa como es debido así que deja de preocuparte, además, tampoco es como si no pudieras echarle un ojo por tu cuenta. En fin, los hechizos que les di a Janine, Lissa y Christian son compulsión pura y permitirán que la gente que no sepa su verdadera identidad no pueda ser capaz de ver su verdadera apariencia y por eso es tan importante que no se quiten los artículos en público; el hechizo no durará mucho pero por ahora ustedes están a salvo de ser reconocidos; tal vez la precaución sale sobrando ya que este hotel es enteramente humano: no hay ni un solo Moroi ni entre los huéspedes ni entre los empleados pero bueno, uno nunca sabe ¿no? En cuanto a los Strigois tampoco deben preocuparse, hice colocar salas en la entrada, el piso inferior y en cada una de vuestras habitaciones.**

**El viaje que los llevará hasta esa persona aun está muy lejos de terminar pero no se impacienten, ella es buena en el juego de las escondidas y "cazarla" no será cosa fácil. De momento lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar y prepararse para salir dentro de 18 horas.**

**P.D. Ibrahim si quieres "beber" dejé algo para ti en la vitrina.**

**P.P.D. No se preocupen por llevarle el recado a los demás, ya les di a ellos la información.**

-¡Qué sutil manera de decir "callados y tras la puerta"! – exclamó Rose en cuanto terminé de leer.

-No es como si fueras a obedecer, de cualquier modo – respondí.

Ella me miró levantando una ceja ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta diferente? ¿O será acaso que esperaba que yo no me hubiera percatado de su habilidad para romper las reglas?

Sintiendo la evaluación de su mirada simplemente me escabullí por el camino fácil: caminé hasta la vitrina, saqué una de las copas y serví con mucha calma el contenido de la botella; después la olisqueé con desconfianza y al comprobar que se trataba de sangre – aparentemente fresca – bebí de un junto. Aunque el líquido relajaba mi garganta dolorida yo no estaba del todo a gusto, después de todo, me gustaba tener las cosas en control y luchar contra corriente al mismo tiempo y, desde ayer todas y cada una de nuestras acciones se veían manipuladas por una persona – si es que "persona" es lo que era – de la que no sabía nada… eso no me agradaba. Yo no estaba a gusto y en otras circunstancias de buena gana habría mandado al cuerno a cualquiera que se atreviera a siquiera insinuar decirme que hacer.

Estas sin embargo no eran circunstancias comunes… No con Rose aquí.

Rose era mi hija. Una hija cuya existencia ignoraba hasta hace pocos días. Una hija de la que no tenía sino un par de fotografías y un manchado historial académico. Una hija cuyo nombre no escogí. Una hija cuyas primeras palabras nunca escuché pronunciar. Una hija a la que a fin de cuentas no conocía en lo más mínimo pero que me moría por descubrir a fondo y, tal vez ella no lo entendiera – o ni siquiera lo sospechara – pero sólo por entrar a su mundo es que yo había dejado todo de lado para formar parte de esta pretenciosa aventura.

A buena hora comencé a preguntarme si, dado que ella era una dhampir, era correcto que mi hija me viera beber sangre de esta manera… - a Janine no le había gustado lo más mínimo la primera vez que lo vio – pero al parecer Rose no estaba intimidada. Aun así sentí sus ojos fijos en mi cuando serví otro trago en mi copa, sólo que esta vez bebía para ganar tiempo y encontrar algo que decir.

-¿Por qué estabas en la academia? – preguntó ella al fin como si hubiera estado dudando un largo rato entre preguntármelo o no.

-Ya te había dicho que un negocio me llevó cerca – le respondí enjugando ligeramente una gota de sangre que escurría por mi barbilla.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Lo que había en su voz era reclamo y la verdad es que no podía culparla por eso. Que las cosas resultaran así no había sido jamás mi intención pero esta no era el momento de eludir responsabilidades y, además, algo en su intensa mirada me obligaba a responderle con la verdad… o al menos una parte de ella.

-No sabía que tenía una hija – murmuré intentando contener mi frustración – no al menos hasta que hablé ayer con Janine.

Rosemarie se sobresaltó ¿de ira? ¿De desconcierto? ¿De emoción? ¿De miedo? Tal vez de todo lo anterior o también puede que de ninguna de esas, pero yo apostaría a que más bien se debió a la sorpresa. Tardó sólo un momento en recomponer su expresión y esa fortaleza suya me recordó a su madre.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-No tendría porque mentirte. – Noté en como se arqueaban sus cejas al mirarme que no estaba de acuerdo con la última parte de la oración, pero aun así me creía.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mi madre no…?

-Tal vez quiso mantenerte alejada de mis… negocios. No es que yo sea un mafioso o algo por el estilo – de hecho algo por el estilo sí que lo era pero obviamente no se lo iba a admitir a ella – pero no tengo buena fama. Ya has notado que incluso el guardián de Vasilissa Dragomir tiene problemas para manejar mi presencia.

Por un momento creí que preguntaría algo respecto a eso pero supongo que a fin de cuentas tenía tantas preguntas para mí como yo para ella y se decidió por un asunto diferente.

-Ah, vaya… y tú no… no tienes algo así como más hijos ¿o sí?

-No – Janine había sido la única mujer por la que había llegado a sentir algo más que un arrebato; la única mujer decente con la que había tenido ese tipo de contacto, la única con la que me había dejado llevar libremente y por lo mismo la única con la que no había tomado precauciones en ese aspecto. Tal vez la seguridad en mi respuesta fue algo demasiado fuerte porque esta vez Rose me miró ¿frustrada? Sin poder contradecir mi respuesta.

-Ah – fue su único comentario.

Y de pronto, de entre todas las preguntas que quería hacerle y todas las cosas que quería decirle simplemente sucedió un auténtico fenómeno: Ibrahim Mazur se quedó sin palabras.

Deje pasar el asunto comprendiendo que con Rose debía tener un camino de recato. Después de dos horas en la habitación era natural que ella se quedara profundamente dormida dado que no estaba acostumbrada a los largos viajes en carretera. Antes de que mi hija cerrara los ojos yo había fingido dormir, pero la realidad es que el sueño simple y sencillamente no podía llegar a mí.

Di otra vuelta en mi cama – por enésima vez – y me detuve para mirar a Rose dándome la espalda entre las brumas de la obscuridad. Me confundí. No esperé jamás la reacción que sentía después de cada una de sus respiraciones; esa paz seguida de inquietud, esa alegría de ver su sonrisa seguida por el deseo de hacerla perdurar.

Ella se movió ligeramente y su rostro quedó frente a mí. Quedé sin aliento: los mismos gestos de Janine, la misma respiración pausada y regular que había tenido su madre cuando había quedado dormida entre mis brazos… el sentimiento provocado en mí era tan diferente pero a la vez tan nostálgico... Sus labios se entreabrieron en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de modo casi imperceptible.

Suspiré entonces con cierto mal humor. ¿Quién era el afortunado responsable de esa sonrisa?

La sonrisa también se formó en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser.

_-Por más que quisiera hacerlo es imposible tomar tu corazón ¿verdad? – realmente eso no era una pregunta pero yo aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella me contradijera. En lugar de eso una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Janine. – Bien – suspiré – supongo entonces que esto es lo mejor._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas entre nosotros antes de que ella bajara del auto y regresara a Selkos. Yo por mi parte volví el rostro para que ella no notara mis ojos humedecidos._

Desperté sobresaltado… y extasiado. Tantas veces había soñado con mi último día con Janine en los primeros años que gradualmente el dolor de su despedida había disminuido, pero ahora... ahora algo despertaba nuevamente y la combinación de sensaciones hacían doler mi corazón.

Mis ojos se volvieron hacía la cama de Rose y me encontré de frente con su mirada… por un momento fue como verme en un espejo.

-Veo que tienes la costumbre de levantarte temprano – le dije a falta de un argumento mejor para darle los buenos días.

-También tú, por lo visto.

-Más bien es que estoy acostumbrado a viajar.

Rose no dijo otra cosa y se levantó. Había dormido completamente vestida con su ropa del día anterior pero ahora tomó su maleta y sacó unos vaqueros, una blusa deportiva color celeste y lo que supuse era ropa interior color pardo.

-Voy a tomar un baño – me informó con un "no tardo" implícito. Yo sonreí pensando que a fin de cuentas tenía las mismas reacciones de guardiana que su madre.

Ella entró al baño y yo llamé a la recepción del hotel. Para mí pedí que subieran fruta picada y café pero me quedé en blanco respecto a que pedir para Rose; al final pedí lo mismo que había querido yo. El servicio llegó justo a tiempo para que mi hija se sentara a conmigo, pero al ver su fruta puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Fruta para desayunar? ¿No pudiste pedir tostadas francesas o huevos revueltos con mucho jamón?

-Debiste pedir lo que querías antes de irte.

No lo demostré, pero la verdad es que me sentía herido: esta era la primera vez que hacía algo por mi hija y a ella no le había gustado. Desayunamos en silencio dividiendo el tiempo entre estudiarnos mutuamente y mirar de vez en cuando la puerta de la habitación.

-Antes de que llegara el servicio intenté abrir la puerta – comenté – y en cuanto mis dedos rozaron el pomo el aire se agitó del mismo modo que lo hizo en St. Vladimir, sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta para la mesera no pasó absolutamente nada.

Guardé silencio un momento para ver si ella podía entender sin más explicaciones; para mi sorpresa – aunque reconozco que no debió de haberme sorprendido en absoluto – su gesto se llenó de astucia al instante.

-No conozco el sistema de manejo de la magia, pero supongo que si lo mencionas es porque algo no está bien con eso ¿no? – me retó.

Yo asentí ante su observación lleno de orgullo. Tal vez mi hija no manejaba la magia elemental – de echo ningún Damphir puede hacerlo – pero ella era sin duda de mente rápida.

-La magia que usaron en St. Vladimir fue muy fuerte – comencé a explicarme – y si eso fue provocado por un solo individuo no existe mejor indicador de que ese individuo es excepcionalmente diestro… pero yo no creo que fuera una sola persona y, si estoy en lo cierto y fue magia conjunta de muchos usuarios del aire entonces esta persona no es tan fuerte como en un principio lo parecía.

-Ya que las cartas llegan en singular eso indicaría la intervención de una sola persona y, si es así entonces esa persona no puede vigilarnos a todos al mismo tiempo, si por lo contrario son varias personas entonces individualmente no pueden tener un poder tan fuerte como para retenernos.

-¿Planeas escapar? – pregunté escépticamente. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

-En lo particular me molesta que dispongan de mí a mis espaldas y para propósitos desconocidos, pero es estúpido hablar de escapar cuando nos metimos en este embrollo por propia voluntad.

-Una respuesta a la altura de tu reputación, sin duda.

Me miró inquisitivamente.

-Para alguien que dice no haber sabido nada de mí antes eres demasiado presuntuoso.

-Tengo la copia de tu expediente escolar.

-¿Qué?... pero ¿cómo?

-Tengo mis métodos.

Eso en cualquier otro momento no era mentira, pero en esta situación particular estaba mintiéndole; yo no había investigado nada sobre ella. Aunque habría sido lo más fácil del mundo investigar a Rose yo jamás había tenido un motivo para hacerlo; no hasta que aquella mañana encontré una carpeta sobre la mesa. Era gruesa y de color roja – utilizado comúnmente para los archivos escolares -. Sólo por curiosidad la abrí y me llamó la atención que todas las hojas eran fotocopias, sin embargo aun así la habría dejado… hasta que el nombre del titular de registro llamó mi atención: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Hathaway.

La sola mención del apellido bastó para llevarme a una noche de luna llena y la vista de la playa arenosa interrumpida sólo por el ajetrear de sábanas blancas y los movimientos de una bella dhampir.

Hathaway.

Ahora preso de estupor revisé el expediente:

**Nombre: Rosemarie Hathaway**

**Nombre de la madre: Janine Hathaway**

Me estremecí.

**Nombre del padre: **en blanco

**Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de marzo**

Con un nudo en la garganta seguí la lectura: **internada en la academia St. Vladimir a los 4 años, 1 reporte de conducta a los 7 por lanzar un libro a su profesor y llamarlo "bastardo fascista", a los 8 entró al grupo de baile y obtuvo por los siguientes 3 años consecutivos el primer lugar en todos los concursos que participó; a los 11 comenzaron las amonestaciones por saltarse clase o ser atrapada en horarios y lugares "inapropiados", a los 15 sobrevivió milagrosamente al accidente que casi terminó con los Dragomir…**

Mi corazón dio un giro al leer esta parte porque Lissa dijo que había curado a Rose en ese accidente y por la gravedad de las heridas es que se había forjado su vínculo de shadow-kissed. Sentí de pronto tanta gratitud que no supe como expresarla ¿qué habría pasado si Rose hubiera muerto allí sin que yo siquiera me enterara de su existencia?

Desde entonces su conducta parecía haberse destrancado por completo: **ese mismo año se le acusó de daño a la propiedad escolar pero antes de que se tomaran represalias en su contra escapó **– Dios sabe como – **con Vasilissa Dragomir. Por dos años esas dos chicas estuvieron desaparecidas y cuando las encontraron la matricula de Rose fue readmitida bajo prueba y condicionada clases extra con el guardián de Vasilissa Dragomir: Dimitri Belikov; se readmitió a Rosemarie finalmente cuando participó exitosa y destacadamente en el rescate de Vasilissa de manos de Víctor Dashkov. Poco después uno de sus compañeros de travesuras falleció durante una escapada a manos de dos Strigois a los que ella derrotó; pasado eso no había incumplido **– aparentemente – **ninguna norma y hacía apenas unos días su testimonio había terminado de hundir al ex príncipe Víctor.**

El expediente se clasificaba por año y a cada uno de ellos se había anexado una fotografía, gracias a eso me resultó evidente que así como cada año su parecido con Janine crecía al mismo tiempo su piel y su mirada…

Mis siguientes acciones las guió el instinto: empaqué la carpeta junto con otros objetos personales y viajé a EUA. Una vez en St. Vladimir no tuve que presionar mucho para que la directora aceptara recibirme pero ¿cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver en la oficina a Janine? Y, lo curioso es, que a pesar de de mi desconcierto volver a verla fue como llegar después de mucho tiempo al hogar. Casi no hablamos pero con el simple intercambio de saludos me bastó para entender que yo también provoqué en ella una violenta emoción.

Dos minutos nuestra conversación giró en torno a trivialidades y fue entonces cuando Rose entró en la habitación siendo el nerviosismo de Janine lo que finalmente la puso en evidencia.

Yo aun no había recibido la confirmación de que Rose era mi hija pero siendo honestos después de lo que leí y después de verla frente a frente no necesitaba de las palabras para saber que lo era. Por supuesto lo último que habría imaginado en ese momento era que terminaría compartiendo un viaje con ella pero la vida siempre es una apuesta, y esta vez yo lo jugaba todo por mi hija.

-Es una fortuna que tengamos al menos un cambio de ropa decente para el viaje – exclamó Vasilissa en tanto el vehículo avanzaba.

Estuve de acuerdo sólo porque el traje blanco destinado a mí era de excelente gusto.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos ahora? – preguntó Janine.

-El mapa de nuestra habitación señala una dirección en Texas – respondió Belikov sin desviar la vista de la carretera y aferrando el volante de manera extraña. Él y Janine ocupaban los puestos de conductor y copiloto, detrás de ellas Rose y Lissa se abrazaban una a la otra murmurando y riendo y finalmente Ozeda se inclinaba hacía adelante buscando a la princesa en tanto yo me recargaba cómodamente y revisaba los registros en mi celular; entre mensaje y mensaje sin embargo alzaba la vista buscando la mirada de Janine… en determinado momento ella volteó a contestar algo a Rose y nuestros ojos se encontraron: ella debió la vista entendiendo que ella y yo teníamos que hablar acerca de nosotros y de nuestra hija.


	3. DIMITRI

Gracias por seguir esta historia! Las evaluaciones finales no me daban tiempo de actualizar pero he preparado esto con mucho cariño 

.

Leí tantas veces la carta encontrada en mi habitación que prácticamente la había memorizado:

**Queridos Dimitri y Christian:**

**Directo al negocio les aviso que debajo de la almohada están el mapa y la dirección en los que se encontró por última vez a la usuaria del espíritu.**

**En otros asuntos quiero que Christina continúe practicando su magia que en este viaje va a ser muy necesaria y también debe estar muy al pendiente de Lissa; lo más probable es que de momento ella requiera demasiado de la magia del espíritu y emocionalmente hablando necesitará de todo el apoyo que puedan brindarle.**

**Dimitri, me dirijo a ti directamente para decirte que la obscuridad generada por los poderes de Lissa también afectará a Rose y por eso también ella necesitará el apoyo de alguien afectivamente hablando. Además de eso, bueno esos "fantasmas" que ella ve no son alucinaciones ni reacciones al estrés. Ahora que como Shadow Kissed Rose se ha acercado tanto a la muerte habilidades que antes no se habían registrado han comenzado a tomar fuerza. Sé que ella es muy fuerte y que no tengo derecho a meterme en es esto, pero tal vez en este momento y hasta que consiga dominar esas habilidades del modo en que dominó el vínculo ella necesita el apoyo de alguien que le signifique más que cualquier otro maestro…**

**Christian tú también quieres a Rose y puedes ser un gran amigo para ella. Preocúpate por Lissa pero no dejes de lado a Rose.**

**P.D. Cuídense chicos… tal vez ahora no puedan entenderme pero los quiero.**

**P.P.D. Dimitri mañana tú conduces 5 horas y después es turno de Janine.**

Pese a que el mensaje no hacía referencia directa a la naturaleza de la relación existente entre Roza y yo, supe en cuanto la leí que esta persona estaba perfectamente bien enterada de nuestros sentimientos, pero, quizá lo más importante en todo esto es que esa persona tenía información sobre lo que le ocurría a Rose y, por lo mismo se me hacía largo el tiempo para mostrarle la nota.

Un comercio a mitad de la carretera llamó mi atención y al revisar el reloj noté que habían pasado exactamente 5 horas y 13 minutos desde que tomé el volante.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? – pregunté sabiendo de antemano que Rose respondería afirmativamente… y así sucedió.

-Muchísima, camarada.

-Un poco – dijeron uno tras el otro Christian y Lissa.

-Creo que sería bueno pedir algo para llevar – murmuró Janine dando a entender que quería demorarse sólo lo necesario.

Detuve el transporte y bajé a buscar la comida. Esperaba que Rose me siguiera pero me sorprendí cuando fueron Zmey y Lissa los que bajaron, sin embargo no hice ningún comentario al respecto.

_Demonios._

Al entrar a la tienda resultó que lo único comestible que tenían para levar eran golosinas, hamburguesas y emparedados.

Me acerqué al mostrador lado a lado con Lissa.

-Una hamburguesa con extra queso y papas – pedimos a un tiempo. Inevitablemente una risilla se nos escapó a ambos y también noté que Zmey sonreía.

-En realidad yo estoy pidiendo para Rose, por mi parte prefiero un emparedado.

Lissa me respondió con otra de sus graciosas risillas.

-Yo también estaba pidiendo para ella… me gustan las hamburguesas pero el queso no es mi ingrediente favorito.

No pude evitarlo: solté una risa baja y después acordamos en tres palabras lo que les llevaríamos a todos. Mientras los encargados preparaban la comida yo busqué unas botellas de agua y refrescos y de paso escogí un pastelillo de chocolate.

-No pensé que fuera amante de los dulces, guardián Belikov.

Di la vuelta para encarar a Zmey. El tono de su voz no era acusador ni nada por el estilo pero la cercanía de u hombre con su reputación en un asunto como este no me había gustado.

-Son los favoritos de Rose – expliqué tratando de manejar las palabras.

-Mmm… no lo sabía. Y dígame ¿cuál es el dulce favorito de Vasilissa?

-¿Disculpe?

-Pienso Belikov, que es un poco extraño que usted sepa tanto de Rosemarie – casi reí al oírla nombrar por el nombre completo que a ella no le gustaba – pero no piense en levarle algo a su cargo.

_Mil demonios…_ luché contra el deseo de romperle la cara o de contestarle con una maldición; en lugar de eso llamé por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Lissa, quieres algo? – pregunté señalando las golosinas. Ella sonrió y me indicó con la mirada que adoraba los caramelos así que tomé pastelillos y caramelos para Christian y Janine también.

-¿Quiere algo, señor Mazur? – me obligué a preguntar.

-La mayoría de la gente me llama Abe – respondió él tomando un paquete de galletas – y a Janine le gustan las paletas –añadió señalando el mostrador.

Los pedidos estuvieron listos y repartimos la comida; intercambiamos asientos de manera que Janine comía conduciendo con Zmey de copiloto, Christian y Lissa coqueteaban en medio y, felices de cortar aunque sea un poco la distancia Roza y yo al fondo nos burlábamos de su hamburguesa y mi emparedado… en todo ese tiempo sentí los ojos de Zmey fijos en mí por el retrovisor.

El viaje sin embargo fue placentero hasta que después de muchas otras horas y paradas llegamos a nuestro destino.

La dirección correspondía a un pequeño apartamento en la capital. No era un lugar ostentoso pero siendo justos tampoco correspondía a los barrios bajos; la fachada estaba pintada de blanco pero las ventanas estaban completamente cubiertas por cortinas negras.

En la entrada titubeamos un momento hasta que finalmente fue Zmey el que se atrevió a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

Mazur entró y me precipité tras él de inmediato guiado por el instinto protección.

Los interiores compartían el color de la fachada y en las paredes de la sala colgaban cuadros cuyo mensaje resultaba de menos deprimente, en tanto, todas las demás habitaciones se encontraban tapizadas con papel de tono marfileño. El apartamento e sí mismo estaba pulcro y ordenado a pesar de la fina capa de polvo que cubría los muebles y a pesar de que la cama estaba desarreglada fuera de eso ni un solo lapicero se encontraba fuera de lugar.

-Tanto orden… – comenzó Zmey.

-Es anormal – completo Roza.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa presumida curvó los labios de Zmey el tiempo que Rose bajó los ojos. Tal reacción de su parte provocó en mí una punzada extraña, en parte de celos y en parte de miedo sabiendo que Zmey era el último tipo al que querría cerca de ella.

Entonces los ojos de mi Roza se fijaron se fijaron en mí y algo debió de rebelar mi rostro porque su mirada parecía decir que se divertía al verme preocupado.

Nuestro pensamiento se interrumpió cuando el timbre de un celular se escuchó en la habitación.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros y seguimos el sonido hasta el cajón de la alacena, al abrirlo encontramos 6 celulares apilados si bien sólo uno de ellos vibraba.

Sin entender del todo lo que hacía lo tomé con mis manos y conteste ignorando qué es lo que podía esperar.

-¿Están ahí, chicos?

Guau, no esperaba definitivamente escuchar una voz tan dulce como aquella.

-Aquí estamos - ¿qué más podía decir?

-Bien Dimitri, una el altavoz para que todos puedan escucharme.

Así lo hice.

-¡Excelente! Hola chicos, es un placer hablar por fin con todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Dalia y fui yo quien les pidió venir en primer lugar.

-¿Se puede saber con qué objeto? – preguntó evidentemente molesta Janine Hathaway.

-Por la forma en que he hecho las cosas comprendo tu enfado Janine, pero no tenía opción. Mi mejor amiga es la persona que está en peligro ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a rose vi en sus ojos que ella deseaba gritar que haría lo que sea por salvar a Lissa… Janine parecía no compartir su opinión.

-No tenías derecho a meterte con mi hija – le siseó.

-Jamás fue mi intención molestarte Janine pero esto iba a salir a la luz tarde o temprano… además tú sabes bien que ellos tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo. No soy quien para juzgarte, pero debiste decírselo a Ibrahim.

_¿Qué rayos tenía que haberle dicho ella a Zmey?_

-No debieron enterarse de esta manera.

-Concuerdo con eso y te pido una disculpa, pero considero guardiana Hathaway que estos no son ni el lugar ni el momento apropiado para hablar de esto.

-Y si no es ahora ¿volveremos a hablar?

-Es lo más probable… les comento que los celulares son para ustedes, elijan el equipo que quieran y los números de los demás ya están registrados; también añadí otros números a los que pueden comunicarse en caso de emergencias pero preferiría que no los utilizaran si no es estrictamente necesario.

-Espera un momento – para sorpresa de todos la que habló fue Lissa – te has pasado todo el tiempo diciéndonos lo qué hay que hacer, pero no nos has dado ni un porqué ni una sola razón para confiar en ti así que no puedo seguir hasta que digas por qué es que estamos haciendo todo esto.

Por un momento sólo se escuchó silencio, después la voz de Dalia se escuchó con acento ronco al otro lado del altavoz.

-La chica a la que están buscando se llama Tzadya; no es cualquier usuaria del espíritu sino que en toda su familia ha habido desde hace diez generaciones a lo menos un maestro de este elemento… por supuesto que todos lo han sobrellevado de manera diferente pero de manera personal siempre me he sorprendido de lo poderosa y controlada que Tzadya es.

-¿Poderosa y controlada? – intuí por el tono de Lissa y la expresión de Rose que la palabra "control" no era la definición que ellas tenían de cualquier usuario del espíritu.

-Aún eres demasiado nueva en el manejo del espíritu Lissa. No conoces todas esas posibilidades a las que puedes acceder ni comprendes siquiera el verdadero efecto que el uso de tu elemento tiene sobre tu propia persona; más aún, no comprendes el significado real del Shadow-kissed…

Involuntariamente la preocupación por Roza llegó con tal fuerza que tuve serios problemas para controlar mi expresión.

-…ni sus implicaciones. Sin embargo, mi amiga sí comprende todo eso y ha experimentado sus poderes con tal intensidad que aun me sorprenden su fuerza y lucidez. Sinceramente Vasilissa hay muchas cosas que podrías aprenderle.

"Pero te habrás dado cuenta que me he limitado ha decirte en que te beneficiaría ayudarla y no te he dicho el motivo que me impulsa a pedir tu apoyo. Pues bien: ¿conoce alguien aquí la historia del origen de los dhampirs y los strigois?"

-Los strigois son convertidos por otros strigois – tajó Janine – y los dhampirs descendemos de humanos y Morois.

-Sí, eso es verdad, pero a lo que me refiero es: si los humanos descienden de los primates ¿de donde provienen los vampiros y los dhampirs?

Todos nos quedamos en shock. Naturalmente los strigois eran una parte tan natural de nuestro mundo – horrible pero natural – que jamás nos deteníamos a pensar en el origen de su especie. En cuanto a nosotros como dhampirs y los mismos Morois…

Tzadya interpretó nuestro silencio.

-Eso pensé. Pues bien, les daré una breve lección de historia… o mitología según quieran verlo.

"Se cuenta que hace muchos años, cuando los seres humanos aun rendían culto a las fuerzas de la naturaleza un hombre de nombre Moroi buscó incansablemente la fórmula de la inmortalidad; nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como lo hizo pero de algún modo Moroi combinó los cuatro elementos con su propia alma y obtuvo un elixir que él esperaba lo protegiera de las enfermedades tan mortales y comunes de su tiempo, sin embargo, para que ese elixir funcionara tenía que ser consumido con regularidad y uno de los ingredientes principales era la sangre humana. Moroi que era fiel creyente de la equidad compartió su elixir con sus amigos más cercanos y las personas que se atrevieran a probarlo, pronto todos ellos comenzaron a notar características adicionales a la buena salud pues desde aquel día parecía que el tiempo tampoco pasaba por sus cuerpos y no les salían canas ni arrugas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que este grupo de personas se comenzara a autodenominar "Morois". Pasó el tiempo y la población Moroi se incrementó, sin embargo, los Morois originales se dieron cuenta con tristeza que sus hijos sí envejecían y morían a pesar de que las enfermedades no los asaltaban y, las condiciones que habían permitido la creación del elixir en primer lugar fueron únicas e imposibles en tantos sentidos que Moroi no logró preparar otro, además, si los Moroi no consumían con regularidad sangre humana también la muerte llegaba a ellos."

"El paso del tiempo hizo que los cuerpos de los Morois se adaptaran a conseguir sus alimentos vitales por lo que tras varias generaciones comenzaron a salirles colmillos y sus formas se hicieron más altas y menudas debido al manejo de la magia. También fue un hecho curioso que mientras los Morois originales eran capaces de dominar los cinco elementos de la naturaleza (agua, aire, fuego, tierra y espíritu) sus hijos forzosamente se vieron en la necesidad de especializarse en sólo alguno de ellos."

"Sin embargo, a lo largo de varias generaciones la población Moroi ya era tan cuantiosa que no podían permanecer al margen del resto de las sociedades. Los vampiros se mezclaron con los humanos a veces entablando relaciones de amistad y compañerismo, otras ocasiones los sentimientos eran de otra naturaleza y bueno… creo que ustedes comprenden que estoy hablando del origen de los dhampirs ¿no?"

-Bastante claro – repuso Rose con amargura.

-Pero – intervino Christian – si los que encontraron el elixir de la inmortalidad fueron los Moroi ¿por qué hoy día los únicos inmortales son los Strigoi?

-No toda la gente es igual – respondió en el teléfono la voz de Dalia – y no todos se mueven a los mismos intereses… así como en su escuela hay Morois como Lissa que creen en la igualdad entre dhampirs y Moroi y en el respeto a los humanos hay muchos que se creen superiores aun a los de su propia especie por el simple hecho de ostentar un apellido. Pues bien, no fue diferente para los Moroi de aquella época encontrar esas diferencias entre unos y otros, pero sobre todo, no fue difícil la creación de envidias.

"No se sabe a ciencia cierta quién era aquel vampiro, pero si se sabe que su nombre era Strigoi…

Todos nos estremecimos al escuchar esto.

-…y que estaba profundamente celoso de la inmortalidad de Moroi. Strigoi pensaba que él y no cualquier otro era el merecedor del elixir de la inmortalidad, pero, tras varios intentos fallidos de alcanzar el milagro que sólo Moroi había conseguido, el malvado Strigoi llegó a la conclusión de que si bebía hasta la última gota de la sangre de Moroi entonces el elixir encontrado en ella también pasaría a él.

"Moroi era sumamente inteligente, pero confiaba demasiado en las personas por lo que no fue difícil para su asesino robar hasta la última gota de su sangre… y al hacerlo, Strigoi logró su objetivo, pero perdió al tiempo su alma y dio origen a la temible especie que hoy lleva su nombre."

Dalia guardó silencio y lo único que podíamos escuchar todos era el sonido entrecortado de nuestras respiraciones. Después de algún rato su voz dulce volvió a inundar el altavoz.

-El asesinato de Moroi ocurrió a plena luz del día, por lo que comprenderán que en un principio los Strigois podían moverse bajo la luz diurna con la misma libertad con la que se mueven los Moroi.

-¿Y por qué ya no es así? – pregunté no porque no creyera en esta persona, sino porque sus palabras contradecían la enseñanza de toda mi vida.

-Porque Moroi no estaba solo cuando el crimen se cometió.

-Explica eso.

-La hermana de Moroi observó horrorizada desde la puerta de su casa como Strigoi bebía hasta la última gota de sangre de su pariente más cercano… no pudiendo contener la ira se abalanzó contra Strigoi y utilizó todos sus poderes y su último aliento de vida para maldecirlo "que el sol no vuelva a tocar jamás a los que tengan la desdicha de llevar tu sangre, que su piel se convierta para siempre en ceniza y que la fuerza espiritual suprema en este mundo los rechacé de su templo".

-¿Es posible que exista una magia tan fuerte?

-El conjuro se ejecutó a un gran precio y ese costo no cayó sólo sobre una persona; ella dio su vida declarando la guerra contra Strigoi y las generaciones siguientes la dieron continuando la lucha contra sus seguidores... aun así, en este día puedo apostar a que ninguno de los dos bandos recuerda las razones de la lucha.

-Venganza y odio - afirmó Abe con un dejo de tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Sí.

-¿Qué relación tiene esto con qué nosotros estemos aquí?

-Después de que los Strigois comenzaron a aumentar su número los Moroi se convirtieron en su blanco principal, sin embargo la sociedad en que se desenvolvían no era como la de ahora pues los Moroi y dhampirs se mantenían unos con otros como amigos y como iguales; los dhampirs tenían el derecho de no querer entrenar para la lucha y recibir protección y así mismo los Moroi podían luchar abiertamente con su magia y no eran juzgados por ello.

"Después de varias batallas doce Morois destacaron como líderes de batalla y por tanto los de su propia especie y los dhampirs decidieron obedecerles a ellos y a sus descendientes... en cuanto te mencione que entre esos guerreros se encontraban Ivarschov, Ozera y Dragomir espero que comprendan que hablo de...

-De los fundadores de las familias reales - interrumpió Rose.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes saber todo esto? - mi incredulidad no tenía límite.

-Esa información te la daré en otra ocasión, Dimka. Contestándote Janine, cuando el conjuro que limitaba sus acciones ante la presencia del sol se cernió sobre Strigoi una de las condiciones de la magia es que el hechizo sólo perduraría mientras la sangre de la persona que lo lanzó latiera en un corazón vivo, esta condición no podía cumplirse sobre la propia persona porque la hermana de Moroi fue asesinada casi en ese momento, por lo que la única opción eran sus descendientes... ¿te has peguntado sobre ´por qué el dominio que tiene sobre sus poderes Tzadya (y antes de ella todos sus antecesores) es tan fuerte? Pues bien, la razón es esa: si bien la gran mayoría ya lo han olvidado aún hay algunos Strigois que piensan firmemente que si exterminan a los descendientes de ella la maldición que los encarcela en las sombras también morirá. Mi amiga hoy día es descendiente de esa Moroi, su familia ha sido desde hace generaciones cazada por los Strigois y de hecho ella es la última descendiente se su estirpe.

El teléfono se colgó y el silencio se hizo en la habitación sin que alguno de nosotros se atreviera a romperlo por un buen rato. La noticia - más allá de si creíamos o no las palabras de Dalia - era demoledora: una persona. Tan sólo una persona se interponía entre nuestra realidad y un mundo infernal en que los Strigois podrían caminar libremente bajo la luz del sol.

.

Pasó un largo rato y finalmente caímos en la cuenta de que el día había llegado a su fin. Entre las emociones fuertes y la duración del viaje Lissa y Christian se veían agotados en tanto una sensación de vacío en el estómago me incomodó.

Tras un breve diálogo acordamos quedarnos esta noche en el hogar de Tzadya pero a falta de algo de comer dije a todos que tenía que salir a buscar una tienda – había visto una a media cuadra antes de entrar – y esta vez Rose dijo que me acompañaría; nadie se opuso a ello.

La noche era fría y e cielo no alcanzaba a distinguirse debido a los nubarrones que lo cubrían, también se dejaba sentir una ligera llovizna pero nada de cuidado si se consideraba la corta distancia hasta el comercio.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté finalmente a Roza cuando ya no pude soportar ver en su cara esa expresión de tristeza.

-Escuché una historia extraña – me respondió evasivamente.

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa, pero también la invité a comprender que no le creía en lo más mínimo. Ella me devolvió la mirada y, sorpresivamente se acercó a mí, casi abrazándose con mis brazos… yo aminoré el paso a fin de que este momento con ella se extendiera lo más posible.

-Has estado extraña desde que te quedaste con Zmey – ronronee tratando de no sonar exigente.

Por un momento me miró como tratando de entrar en mi alma… y tuve la sensación de que lo consiguió. La conexión entre nosotros era intensa, limpia y poderosa. Ella me tenía completamente entre sus manos y sé que a su vez su vida me pertenecía.

Lo nuestro era amor, amor puro y sincero que sin embargo debíamos ignorar día a día para garantizar el cumplir correctamente con nuestra misión y, el dolor de no poder estar juntos a veces era tan intenso que resultaba insoportable. Casi todas las noches el motivo de mi sueño era Roza, su actitud altanera y apasionada y su perseverancia hacía lograr las metas que se fijaba… otras noches – confieso que bastantes – de la nada ella estaba frente a mí cargada de sensualidad, murmurando mi nombre con su voz seductora y luciendo completamente desnuda la belleza de su piel… en este punto yo siempre despertaba mordiéndome los labios para no gritar a todo el mundo que me había enamorado de mi estudiante: una mujer tan completa como prohibida.

Rose leyó en mis ojos la preocupación y el amor con la misma facilidad con la que yo leí en la suya la duda, el debate entre confianza y pertinencia y, por sobre todo, el dolor. Yo quería estar con ella, apoyarla en todos los sentidos, pero comprendí que lo que ahora necesitaba era su propio espacio, hasta que estuviera lista para dejarlo salir por sí misma.

Llegamos a la tienda y compramos en silencio, sin siquiera parar a mirarnos (me aseguré entre las compras de llevar chocolate a fin de preparar algo caliente para Roza), después regresamos con los demás pero, a medio camino y sin previo aviso simplemente se detuvo, me miró con intensidad y soltó cinco palabras que me dejaron helado.

-Abe Mazur es mi padre.

Mis pies se congelaron sobre el pavimento, sin embargo, tuve que reponerme casi de inmediato comprendiendo que lo que ella necesitaba era mi apoyo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Tatia… la reina lo insinuó y Abe, bueno, lo encaré y me dijo que soy su hija y que se enteró de eso hace apenas unos días. Se supone que mi madre no le dijo nada antes y por eso él jamás puso un pie en la academia hasta ahora.

-Y ¿tú le crees?

-Entre todo lo que conversamos hubo algunas cosas que no pude creérselas pero, creo que fue sincero respecto a esa parte.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú con eso?

Realmente no había necesidad de preguntarlo, sus ojos hablaban por ella. Aun así me pareció que lo mejor era que lo sacara, que dejara de reprimirse y expresara en voz alta sus emociones ahora que estábamos solos, y que su orgullo no se maltrataría permitiéndole lucir débil ante cualquier persona.

-Siento que la odio – dijo con toda sinceridad –. Nunca quise un padre castrante que me vigilara o me celara pero… bueno, a veces Erick Dragomir visitaba la academia, buscaba a Lissa, la abrazaba, la besaba y le llevaba vestidos o muñecas. Yo entonces conocía el sabor de los celos y no porque esas socas fueran hermosas, sino porque de alguna manera le ayudaban a Lissa a recordar que había quienes se acordaban de ella, quienes la amaban…

El llanto quebró su voz y yo la abracé con fuerza.

-Tu madre te ama Roza.

-Lo sé, pero me siento mal… Dimitri, hablamos de mi padre ¡tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Yo tenía derecho a saber su nombre! ¡Él tenía el derecho de conocer la existencia de su hija!

-Pero tal vez Janine no quiso que te involucraras con alguien como él… si ella se fijó e él entonces puede que Zmey no sea quien todos piensan, pero lo cierto es que su fama no es nada linda, Rose.

-Si la mitad de las cosas que he imaginado de él son ciertas entonces cualquier ser pensante tendría que mantenerse lejos de él.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces él sigue siendo mi padre, y yo tenía derecho a saber quien era.

Hablando así Roza enjugó sus lágrimas e hizo lo que su naturaleza guerrera le mercaba: avanzó con la vista al frente hacía el lugar en el que estaba Lissa.

¿Por mi parte? Realmente fue un impulso irresistible: la alcancé y pegué mis labios a los suyos aunando la necesidad de respirar su aliento.


	4. JANINE

Desde que rose y el guardián Belikov salieron los ojos de Ibrahim apenas y se habían despegado de mí.

_Sus ojos. _

Él no me miraba con rencor, tampoco lo hacía con decepción o recelo; él me miraba exactamente de la misma manera en que lo había hecho desde el día en que nos conocimos: con intriga, con un tipo de deseo más bien ligado a la codicia, con una especie de expectativa indescifrable.

La princesa y el joven Ozeda se encontraban con nosotros, y ese era realmente el único impedimento para que los gritos e intercambios de lógica estúpida comenzaran.

-Me temo que el espacio va a resultar un poco incómodo para que duerman seis personas – interrumpió repentinamente el padre de mi hija como si realmente no pudiera soportar el silencio ni un solo minuto más.

-¿Ah? – la princesa se había quedado medio dormida en el sillón y no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo el joven Ozeda parecía vivir al pendiente de ella.

-Nos adaptaremos – corté tratando de no escuchar su voz… tratando de olvidar como esa misma voz había cantado mi nombre a veces con burla, a veces con deseo, a veces con pasión y otras… otras simplemente con tanto amor que había sentido mi corazón hincharse y querer escapar al pecho.

-Podemos buscar espacios antes de que Rose y Belikov regresen, después de todo hay cosas que deberían resolverse más temprano que tarde ¿o no lo piensas así Janine?

_Sutil indirecta._

-Sí. Que Lissa y Rose compartan la habitación y tú duerme en el sillón, espero que el joven Ozeda no se moleste en tener la alfombra de la sala y guardián Belikov y yo nos turnaremos en piso para montar guardia durante la noche.

-Hablando de Rose y Belikov ¿qué hay de ellos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, sé que Belikov es el maestro de Rose…

_¿Cómo diablos sabía eso?_

-…pero no me queda claro qué naturaleza tiene su relación detrás de eso, además de que Belikov parece conocer muy bien a Rosemarie.

-Rose es una persona encantadora y Dimitri puede no ser muy sociable pero la verdad es que tiene mucha paciencia y es muy amable – intervino la princesa extrañamente alerta, como si hubiera algo en él que no terminara de gustarle – y supongo que también muy buen instructor puesto que el desempeño de Rose ha mejorado mucho últimamente; pienso que después de tanto tiempo de entrenar juntos ellos se han hecho buenos amigos.

Ibrahim contestó a Vasilissa con una sonrisa pero pude ver detrás de ellos que entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos, como si no terminara de creer del todo esas palabras.

-Hablando de esos dos… ya han tardado bastante como para sólo haber ido a la tienda ¿no creen?

Tenía razón: tenían bastante demora... la puerta se abrió y antes de que alcanzara sacar mi estaca Rose entró en la casa seguida por Belikov. Noté sus ropas atacadas por la fina llovizna de fuera y el cabello húmedo enroscándose ligeramente en algunos mechones, pero, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el color rojo en los ojos de mi hija ¿por qué estaba ahí?

-Tardaron demasiado – los acusé tratando de obtener una explicación al estado de ánimo de Rose.

-No sabíamos qué comprar. Lissa, Christian ¿pueden ayudarme a preparar la cena?

_¿Pero qué demonios?_

-Sí – respondieron a un tempo los Morois y se levantaron para seguir a Belikov a la cocina. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y quedamos solos Rose se plantó frente a mí con tal fuerza que por un momento me sentí extraña ante ella.

-¿Abe es mi padre? – preguntó de la nada, casi sin voz y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – exclamé sorprendida.

-¿Abe es mi padre? – repitió con toda la calma del mundo.

Miré alternativamente a Rose y a Ibrahim y noté en los ojos de ambos que ellos ya lo sabían pero qué, de algún modo esperaban la confirmación. No tenía sentido entonces ocultar la verdad, y Janine Hathaway no era alguien que podría simple y sencillamente desviar la mirada.

-Sí – les respondí a ambos tratando de que mi voz sonara firme. Al mismo tiempo un peso se liberó de mis hombros: había pasado los últimos dieciocho años atormentada entre llamar o no a Ibrahim y contarle todo, ahora él lo sabía y de algún modo eso me traía paz… o al menos así fue hasta que mi hija lanzó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

_Por favor, por favor esa pregunta no._

-No supe como hacerlo – reconocí con sinceridad y humillación; pese a lo que mantuve la frente en alto.

-¿No supiste como hacerlo? ¡Por favor, no me vengas con eso! – finalmente Rose no pudo más y las lágrimas empañaron su rostro mientras ella avanzaba hacía mí luchando obviamente por no empezar a gritar – "Rose Hathaway, tu padre se llama Ibrahim Mazur y no quiero que vivas cerca de él porque es una pésima influencia y está metido en negocios ilegales" ¿Era tan difícil decir eso, madre? ¿Lo era?

_Evidentemente sí._

-Rose escucha…

-No, madre.

-¿Qué?

-Qué no pienso escucharte porque ¿sabes? Lo que hayas querido decirme has tenido dieciocho años para hacerlo, así que este ya no es el momento para hablar.

Sin decir otra cosa Rose dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. Yo sentí roto mi corazón pero no podía salir tras ella. No. En lugar de eso… encaré a Ibrahim.

_Ibrahim._

Aun ahora que se había dejado crecer la barba y que debajo de sus ojos se apreciaban gruesas ojeras su nombre sonaba como un fantasma en mi memoria.

En mi vida había conocido a muchos hombres y estoy segura que él conoció a muchas mujeres, pero nuestro encuentro fue un parte aguas hecho de fuego sobre pólvora desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Las cosas entre nosotros se habían dado de un modo acelerado sin darnos tiempo de gritar o de respirar siquiera: una noche lo vi mientras ambos bailábamos con otras personas y sólo una semana después yo bajaba de su auto con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que le estaba diciendo adiós al amor de mi vida. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? mi deber me llamaba, y yo no podía descuidarlo… esa fue mi promesa, y yo debía cumplirla así mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Tu promesa vale esto, Janine?

-¿Ah?

Me sobresalté. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo es que Ibrahim sabía siempre en lo que yo estaba pensando? Ese enigma tenía que esperar, ahora había algo más importante de que hablar.

-¿Cómo supiste de Rose? – le pregunté casi sin voz.

-Dalia me envió su expediente – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

_Dalia, claro. Debí haberlo sabido._

-No tenía derecho.

-Tampoco tú.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua fría pese a que al ver en sus ojos vi que en realidad no me juzgaba. En el tono ligero de su voz había… empatía. Sí. Ibrahim no era ni por más la persona indicada para cobrarme los errores del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo sentí su dolor y comprendí su decepción. Yo había fallado: había fallado como amante al alejar a Ibrahim de su hija y mi fracaso como madre es que jamás había intentado siquiera explicarle mis motivos a Rose.

-Lo siento – susurré casi sin aliento mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar mi rostro – siento no habértelo dicho antes; yo…

-Shhh… - susurró él y me apretó contra su pecho. Yo entonces lloré mi decisión a lágrima viva y ahogando con la tela de su camisa el sonido de mis sollozos.

Así permanecimos unos minutos hasta que todo se liberó y después de eso sólo me centré en navegar en los ojos de _mi _Ibrahim redescubriendo una y otra vez ese lado dulce y protector de él que hacía casi dos décadas me había hecho perder la cabeza por primera y única vez en mi vida.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena Rose se presentó con los ojos rojizos e hinchados pero sin que aparentemente ninguna emoción turbia la recubriera.

-¡Rose! – Se escandalizó Lissa antes de que Ibrahim o yo tuviéramos tiempo de preguntar – Rose ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de la princesa se fijaron inquisitivamente en mí.

-Estoy bien, Liss. Simplemente tomé una ducha y el jabón me cayó en los ojos – replicó mi hija con una sonrisa.

Las expresiones faciales de todos en la mesa delataron que sólo el joven Ozeda le creía, sin embargo, ella no se inmutó y terminó su cena en completo silencio, después de eso se levantó de la mesa y preguntó si habíamos pensado en cómo acomodarnos para dormir.

-Compartirás habitación con la princesa – respondí rápidamente.

Ella no me agradeció ni volteó a verme siquiera, sólo se retiró y poco después guardián Belikov salió tras ella; después de algunos momentos Vasilissa también los acompañó… por mi parte estaba feliz de que mi hija tuviera una amiga como la princesa y también una persona que se preocupara por ella como Belikov.

Busqué los ojos de Ibrahim y encontré cierta sombra de recelo.

El guardián Belikov regresó y los ojos del padre de mi hija se posaron sobre él ¿acusadoramente? _¿Por qué?_

-Señor Mazur, guardiana Hathaway – llamó Belikov suavemente – Rose está mejor.

-Gracias – murmuré sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos temiendo que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras me afectaban. Ibrahim a mi lado agradeció con un asentimiento ligero.

-¿Debo suponer guardiana que usted y yo nos turnaremos la vigilancia?

-Así es.

-Entonces descanse, yo tomaré el primer turno.

-Despiérteme en dos horas – lo dije antes de dirigirme al pasillo, sin embargo, antes de marcharme sentí la necesidad de decir otra cosa – gracias por todo Belikov, Ibrahim…

La noche pasó sin incidentes de ningún tipo hasta que durante mi turno de guardia Ibrahim apareció junto a mí.

Por un momento los dos nos quedamos en completo silencio, mirándonos y analizando cada detalle que había cambiado en los últimos años ahora sin la mirada intrusa de los demás, respirando cara a cara el aliento del otro…

-Deberías estar dormido – fue lo último que a fin de cuentas pude decir.

-No tenía sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pienso que debemos hablar un poco más sobre nuestra hija.

La forma en que sonó "nuestra hija" en su voz fue tan hermosa…

-No hay mucho que decir: caí completamente perdida en tu cama sin precauciones, descubrí que estaba embarazada después de irme y no supe si debía o no decírtelo dado que para entonces también tú tenías nuevas cosas de que ocuparte (además de que una familia jamás pareció estar en tus planes), deje a Rose en St. Vladimir pensando que ahí no le faltaría nada y se convertiría en una excelente guardiana y ahora quise pasar a visitarla dado que terminé antes de tiempo un encargo de la corte y te encontré ahí. Lo demás está en el expediente que tienes, supongo.

Ibrahim negó con exasperación y después lanzó una pregunta que yo jamás habría esperado.

-¿Cómo es ella?

Mi cara cayó de vergüenza.

-No lo sé.

Esperaba algún reclamo de su parte, en lugar de eso me miró en silencio aun expectante.

-Ella es muy fuerte – sus ojos me obligaron a decir – es testaruda e indisciplinada, pero cuando se fija una meta la cumple a cualquier precio y bueno, tiene una pésima conducta y mucha dificultad para guardar respeto a las autoridades además de que su imprudencia es intolerable pero… ella es valiente – concluí – valiente y entregada a su deber. Pienso que será una excelente guardiana.

Nunca lo habría esperado pero, de pronto vi brillar en la mirada de Ibrahim el orgullo y la adoración.

-Gracias – susurró.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de todo gracias por nuestra hija, Janine.

-Ibrahim yo…

-Déjame terminar – dijo ahora imponente – mira, sé que a ambos va a costarnos mucho trabajo aceptarlo pero si Rose me quiere en su vida después de tanto tiempo yo pienso seguir en ella. En algo no te equivocaste y es que yo jamás consideré la opción de tener una familia, por ahora parece un sueño hecho realidad tener hijos…

-¿Aun si tu hija es una dhampir? – lo interrumpí. Tal vez Ibrahim era de mente abierta pero en sociedad siempre había diferencias entre los dhampirs y los Moroi sin importar si se trataba o no de familias poderosas, y él lo sabía.

-Janine eso a mí no me importa y eso tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Sí, mientras estuvimos juntos él me dio el lugar de su pareja legítima, pero por otro lado no estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo como para enfrentarnos a una verdadera prueba.

-Veamos primero si salimos de esto – respondí amargamente.

Ibrahim no añadió nada más y pensé que había aceptado mis palabras, sin embargo, cuando me preparaba para marcharme repentinamente él atrapó unos de mis brazos, me jaló hacía él y literalmente estampó sus labios contra los míos… y vaya que ese era un beso como sólo él habría podido darlo: apasionado y violento pero cubierto de dulzura.

Disfruté – saboreé – sus labios hasta que me faltó el aire y finalmente, cuando nuestros rostros por fin se separaron Ibrahim también soltó el agarre que con sus brazos había hecho en torno a mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Janine –murmuró casi en mi oído – espero que algún día eso cuente para ti.

Tal como había llegado se fue y sin poder evitarlo me pregunté si lo que él fue para mí esta noche lo fui yo en su vida años atrás.

.

El desayuno había terminado de manera similar a la cena del día anterior: con incomodidad y un silencio helado entre mi hija y yo.

Al menos así fue hasta que el mismo teléfono que el día anterior – lo había tomado Belikov – comenzó a sonar.

Esta vez no hizo falta la indicación para que Belikov pusiera el altavoz y, al hacerlo la voz sugestiva de Dalia se escuchó.

-Hola chicos ¿están todos ahí?

-¿tendría que faltar alguien? – preguntó Rosemarie con sarcasmo.

-Oh, Roza claro que no. Por cierto, anoche ya no me pareció prudente decirlo pero tienen que encontrar a Tzadya antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Si bueno, a todos nos ha quedado claro eso – intervino ahora el joven Ozeda – pero creo que va a ser un poco complicado si no tenemos la más mínima idea de quien es ella.

Se escuchó una risa musical.

-Christian no es un trabajo imposible, créeme, sé que Rose y Dimitri podrían hacer algo por el estilo…

_¡¿Qué?!_

-… pero en esta ocasión quiero que se fijen en la mesa del comedor.

-Está justo frente a nosotros.

-Excelente. Bien, entonces denle la vuelta y quiten las patas.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, si me han hecho caso en todas las locuras que les he propuesto desarmar una mesa no es para tanto ¿o sí?

En ese tenía razón. Por supuesto entre todos limpiamos, volteamos y desarmamos la mesa; al quitar las patas nos dimos cuenta que una de ella parecía tener un ¿tapón?

No esperamos la instrucción de Dalia, simplemente retiramos el impedimento y de un pequeño orificio tallado en la madera salió una fotografía enrollada. La contemplamos en silencio. En la imagen aparecía dos chicas: la más extraña era una muchacha de entre 19 y 23 años, cabello corto y desigual completamente negro pero con una especie de brillo azulado saliendo de él, piel pálida, casi blanquecina – aun más pálida que la de un Strigoi aunque por alguna razón menos escabrosa – y ojos de un azul muy obscuro a comparación de los tonos estándar. La otra chica era sin duda alguna una Moroi, tenía el cabello rubio pálido y dos ojos azul cielo enmarcados por pestañas largas y rizadas, su piel era tal vez un poco más pálida de lo normal pero la sangre se arremolinaba bajo su piel con gracia dándole un sonrose hermoso.

-Supongo por todo el ruido que escuché que ya encontraron la fotografía – intervino Dalia.

-Sí.

-Bien. La chica de cabello rubio es Tzadya. Deben encontrarla lo más rápido posible pero lamento decir que no sé por donde empezar a buscarla, eso lo dejo a su creatividad. Por cierto, Rose ¿Dimitri te entregó mi recado?

_¿Eh?_

-Sí.

-Este lugar también ha sido protegido por salas, por eso los espíritus no pueden entrar, sin embargo, ten cuidado porque al poner un solo pie fuera serás vulnerable ante ellos, tal vez no tengan la intención de herirte, pero tú ya has estado en el mundo de los muertos y ellos lo saben. Si aprendes a controlar tu capacidad para interactuar con ellos te será posible llamarlos en busca de socorro cuando así sea necesario, pero no abuses ni pierdas el control o terminarás siendo arrastrada de vuelta al lago de la muerte.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? – explotó Rose, en tanto yo no había entendido la mitad de esa conversación ¿fantasmas? ¿Salas protectoras contra fantasmas? ¡Demonios! ¿De qué hablan? Al mirar a los demás vi que salvo Belikov nadie parecía poder seguir el rumbo de lo que Dalia decía.

-Porque lo sé… ahora, olvídate un rato de los problemas y trata de concentrarte en ejercitar tus habilidades… Lissa puede ayudarte: si Lissa logra encantar algún objeto de plata con espíritu entonces al concentrarse en el poder de la coacción los espíritus deben mantenerse… Mmm… supongo que "bloqueados" es la palabra correcta. En fin, ustedes deben comenzar una búsqueda así que hasta la vista, chicos.

-Una palabra más – llamó Rose – Dalia ¿estás actuando sola o alguien te está ayudando?

-¿Eso importa?

-Simple curiosidad.

-No estoy actuando del todo sola pero tampoco recibo ayuda gratuita de nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar Roza, pero de alguna manera yo simplemente sé lo que va a suceder en determinado momento y sé también cuando es el instante y lugar en que oportunamente algo puede cambiarse para beneficio o perjuicio de cualquiera… por supuesto una vez que hago el cambio me involucro y es entonces cuando la pista del futuro se pierde.

_¿?_

-¿Sabes que no extendí nada de lo que dijiste?

-Sí lo sé, pero relájate. Tal vez algún día puedas comprenderlo todo con claridad.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

En lugar de responder Dalia colgó el teléfono. _Demonios._

-Demonios – bramó Rose. Bien, supongo que mi hija y yo nos parecemos en algo verdaderamente.

-Supongo que vas a explicarnos lo de los "fantasmas y espíritus" – intervino sorpresivamente a Ibrahim mirando a nuestra hija - ¿o será acaso que el guardián Belikov también puede darnos una pequeña introducción al tema? Al parecer él también está bastante bien enterado de este asunto.

_Así que yo no fui la única que se dio cuenta._

Miré a ambos y, por alguna razón se estremecieron de manera casi imperceptible. Después de eso Rose recobró el dominio sobre sí misma y comenzó a explicarnos desde su propia perspectiva del Shadow Kissed hasta el momento en que comenzó a ver esas figuras fantasmales a su alrededor… la verdad pensaría que se volvió loca de no ser por todo lo anormal que había estado sucediendo en los últimos días, pero ahora me sentía orgullosa de su fortaleza y determinación y, para cuando terminó su relato a poco estuve de gritar a todos "esta es mi hija".


	5. LISSA

-Disculpe ¿ha visto a esta chica?

-Señor, señor ¿ha visto a esta chica?

-Disculpe señorita ¿ha visto a esta chica?

Repetíamos la pregunta una y otra vez mostrando la foto de Tzadya con tal insistencia que bien podría haberse dicho que nuestra vida dependía de ello, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para encontrar una sola pista alrededor de su paradero y cuando nos dimos cuenta el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Es hora de irnos – me susurró Janine Hathaway colocando gentilmente un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Yo estoy cansada, este no es mi horario natural y a estas alturas siento como si el sol hubiera quemado mi piel a pesar de todo el bloqueador que utilicé.

Una vez de vuelta en casa de Tzadya lo primero que hago es caer rendida en el sillón. Los tres dhampirs y Abe estuvieron de acuerdo en que este horario humano sería el más conveniente para buscar a Tzadya no sólo porque nos protegería de los Strigois sino también porque la población humana – única a la que podíamos preguntarle sin correr riesgos de que nos enviaran de vuelta a St. Vladimir y arrestaran a Dimitri y la guardiana Hathaway – era mayor.

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir a dormir? – preguntó Rose tan protectora como siempre.

Negué con la cabeza deseosa de caer rendida entre las sábanas.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación – intervino Dimitri tomándome en brazos.

-No es necesario – respondí – quiero ayudarle a Christian con la cena ¿No vienes? – le pregunté a mi amiga, poco deseosa de discutir.

Rose negó y retomó el abrigo rosado que había dejado junto a la puerta al entrar.

-Quiero ir a interrogar a los empleados del servicio de transportes – afirmó con tal resolución que su comentario no pasó desapercibido pese al poco volumen con que fue entonado.

-Lissa y yo los interrogamos hace un rato – la contradijo Janine con más delicadeza de lo habitual.

-Sí pero esta es la hora del cambio de turno y aunque para huir de los Strigois es mejor el turno diurno no hay que descartar que el Tzadya es a fin de cuentas una Moroi.

El aura de Janine se iluminó con lo que me pareció que era orgullo a pesar de que en su expresión no se filtraba nada de eso.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No es necesario.

-Y yo no te dejaré ir sola.

-Rose – Dimitri intervino con esa gravedad y discreción que a fon de cuentas eran características de él – pienso que lo mejor es que Janine te acompañe. Christi… lord Ozzera me ayudará a cuidar aquí si es necesario y no debes salir sola de noche.

¿En qué estaba pensando Dimitri al hablarle así? Rose estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de uno de los libros del estante que por un momento sentí miedo de que lo arrojará en su contra…

-Bien camarada tomaré tu consejo… sólo para no perder el tiempo discutiendo – añadió al final con un tono que sin duda quería decir que no había que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comportamiento.

Pero ¡qué extraño! Usualmente Rose era muy desmedida para responder ante lo que no estaba de acuerdo pero extrañamente con Dimitri parecía siempre dispuesta a escuchar y obedecer. Sospecho que él debe ser… un excelente profesor.

En fin, Rose y Janine se marcharon y Dimitri quedó en la sala junto a Ibrahim Mazur.

_Ibrahim Mazur_. Él era extraño: era el padre de Rose, era por lo visto una persona rica e influyente, era alguien que no pertenecía a la realeza, era alguien que vestía de manera muy extravagante: él era simplemente alguien cuya presencia no podía ser ignorada.

Y por alguna razón, alguien que miraba a Dimitri con celos, desconfianza, expectativa y ansiedad.

.

_Tristeza, incertidumbre, miedo, desesperanza, inconformidad, anhelo, nostalgia, ira, desdén, abandono, frío, asfixia, soledad, indiferencia, depresión, inquietud, obscuridad…_

-¡Lissa, despierta!

Cuando abrí los ojos el sudor empapaba por completo mi pijama en tanto las cobijas habían caído al piso.

-Rose – murmuré – lo siento ¿te desperté?

-Al diablo con eso Lissa ¿qué fue eso?

No hacía falta preguntar para saber que Rose preguntaba por el seño que yo había tenido, un sueño falto de sentido pero sobro de emoción en el que de los cuadros colgados en la sala de Tzadya surgían sombras temibles que me rodeaban arrastrándome al interior mismo de las brumas. La experiencia había sido sin duda extraña pero había algo más: durante todo el sueño tuve la extraña sensación de no haber sido yo.

-No sé lo que fui – le respondí – pero no debes concederle importancia. Ahora dime ¿tiene mucho que regresaste de la estación de transporte?

-Una hora más o menos – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Estudié su aspecto: el cabello estaba húmedo y la pijama recién lanchada, lo que me revelaba que realmente acababa de salir de la ducha. Ya que fuera había un poco de luz pensé que realmente no había tardado mucho pero al recordar que estábamos bajo un horario humano comprendí que ella y su madre debieron estar fuera toda la noche.

-Salimos de la estación a media noche, pero a Janine se le ocurrió que podríamos buscar en los bares y bueno, reconozco que esa fue una buena idea – por la forma en que pronunció el nombre de su madre tuve la sensación de que debió haber ocurrido una plática poco agradable entre ellas.

-No te distraigas con tonterías – me regañó – mejor presta oídos a la noticia que te traigo.

-¿Encontraron algo? – me entusiasmé. Ella sonrió maliciosamente para torturarme con el suspenso.

-Un cantinero dijo que una chica como ella acudió dos o tres veces, no recuerda exactamente que pedía pero se fijo en ella uno porque no suele tener clientas tan lindas y dos porque "la mujer si que era de altura".

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, la estatura Moroi es más elevada que los estándares humanos pero ella al parecer rebasa el promedio… - sus palabras se interrumpieron por un bostezo.

-¿Sabes qué? después me cuentas los detalles, ahora trata de dormir un rato.

-Ni loca – protestó ella – sólo vine a tomar un baño; aun quiero cenar.

No pude evitar sonreírle: típico de Rose.

-Recuéstate, te traeré algo.

-Gracias – dijo tendiéndose sobre la cama.

Mi sonrisa aun no se borraba de mi rostro cuando salí de la habitación, sin embargo, antes de terminar de recorrer el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina escuché unas voces que me hicieron congelarme en donde estaba.

-Entiendo que quiera estar al pendiente de su hija, señor Mazur, pero puede estar tranquilo: yo no tengo la intención de lastimar a Rose.

-Sí, Belikov me queda claro que tiendes a ser muy protector con ella pero precisamente lo que me intriga es el motivo de todo ese interés.

-¿El motivo de mi interés? – cuestionó Dimitri extrañamente sacudido.

-Sí, el motivo.

-Ya se lo dije cuando hablamos ayer: quiero que Rose esté bien. No quiero que sufra, detesto verla llorar… hay veces en que quisiera protegerla aunque, bueno, siendo honestos Rose encaja más en el papel de una guerrera amazona que en el de una damisela en peligro.

-Sí, aunque si fuera una damisela en apuros ya habrías intervenido ¿no?

-¿De qué habla?

-Belikov, tal vez no lo sepa todo de todos pero procuro estar bien informado acerca de las personas que me interesan.

-¿Y?

-Sé lo de tu padre.

_¿?_

-Él era un – Dimitri soltó algo en ruso que no entendí pero que a juzgar por el tono debió haber sido una auténtica palabrota. Me sobresalté: nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado ni recordaba haberlo visto maldecir.

-Sí lo sé… tengo el expediente de cómo tu padre tenía la costumbre de golpear a tu madre delante de ti y tus hermanas hasta que cuando tenías trece años finalmente no lo soportaste más, le rompiste la nariz, otro golpe al estomago y después lo empujaste fuera de la casa. Te habrías metido en muchos problemas al ser él un Moroi real de no ser porque sus guardianes testificaron a tu favor.

A estas alturas yo estaba sin aliento, no sabía si era más impresionante que Dimitri – siempre tan aparentemente pasivo – golpeara y corriera a alguien a la edad de sólo trece años, que ese alguien fuera un Moroi real, que ese Moroi real fuera su padre, o los motivos que lo orillaron a hacerlo. Como sea estaba impresionada también del alcance de Abe Mazur, es decir ¿cómo podía estar enterado de esto?

-Veo que su fama de "Zmey" no es inmerecida, señor Mazur – replicó Dimitri fríamente al tiempo que yo me preguntaba qué es lo que "Zmey" significaba.

-Sólo en algunas cosas, pero no era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando.

-¿A no?

-No. La pregunta inicial fue, Belikov ¿qué tipo de relación existe entre mi hija y tú?

_Una relación maestro alumno, por supuesto… tal vez una relación de amigos a raíz de eso pero hasta ahí. Es decir ¿qué otro tipo de relación podría existir entre ellos…?_

La sonrisa que había aparecido en mi rostro tras la pregunta del señor Mazur se borró en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que Rose jamás se comportaba con Dimitri del modo en que lo hacía con sus otros maestros y, aunque se notaba a leguas que a él sí lo respetaba la verdad es que no se comportaban el uno con el otro como un gran maestro instruyendo a una chica y después olvidándose de ella. Antes del secuestro de Víctor Dashkov Rose se había estado quejando de lo poco de su brillo de labios que le quedaba y después de que nos salvó a mí y a Christian en el bosque yo le regalé una docena de brillos diferentes porque de alguna manera no sabía como disculparme por mi comportamiento de los días anteriores, ella los aceptó pero noté en su tocador que ella ya tenía un brillo nuevo y cuando le pregunté al respecto ella me dijo que Dimitri se lo había regalado en felicitación de su excelente primer día de guardiana… era extraño, pero de pronto yo tenía la sospecha de que había sido algo más que eso. Además, la forma en que siempre se miran, a veces sonriendo, a veces atentos a las compañías y a veces leyendo en los ojos del otro.

_¡Dios Santo! ¿Será acaso qué…?_

-Yo soy el guardián oficial de Lissa – dijo de pronto Dimitri –, yo encontré a la princesa y a Rose y las regresé a St. Vladimir, yo tomé a mi cargo las clases de Rose porque la directora quería expulsarla y me pareció que eso iba a ser un desperdicio: pensé que a pesar de todo Rose sería la mejor de las guardianas… admiro a Rose. Admiro su entrega, su fortaleza y su determinación y al mismo tiempo valoró su lado más sensible y solidario, pero sigo siendo el guardián de Lissa y en cuanto se gradué Rose será mi pareja de trabajo. Esa tiene que ser nuestra única relación: no puedo pensar en ella ni como mi amiga ni como algo más porque mi trabajo es proteger a Lissa, interponerme entre ella y el peligro y sé… sé que ver a Rose como algo más que una socia me haría querer protegerla a ella y no a Lissa, por eso… por eso mi relación con Rose es ser el guardián de su futuro cargo y mejor amiga.

Aunque no podía ver ni a Ibrahim ni a Dimitri sí podía distinguir el brillo de sus auras y gracias a eso pude darme una ligera idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos. El aura de Dimitri era un autentico caos: frustración, dolor, incertidumbre y sin embargo, cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Rose se iluminaba con alegría y amor – _¡estúpida! _me dije a mí misma _¿cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta antes?_ –. También el aura de Ibrahim estaba lejos de la calma; se alteraba al mencionar o escuchar el nombre de su hija pero ante todo lo que Dimitri acababa de decir no me parecía tan sorprendido como molesto… noté sin embargo que esa molestia no iba contra Dimitri. Me impacté después por lo tranquila que sonó su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

-Dalia en sus cartas y mensajes ha hecho evidente que sabe muchas cosas de nosotros, cosas personales más allá de lo que se lee en un expediente y bueno, ya que Roza es la versión rusa de Rose y que ella se sobresalta cada vez que la lee en alguna carta debo suponer que tus palabras son en relación a cómo deben ser las cosas… pero a veces uno no puede hacer lo correcto y a veces… a veces uno no quiere.

Algo en el aura de Dimitri estalló con esas palabras.

-Así es – susurró con voz rota – a veces uno quiere.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato.

-¿Tú la amas, verdad? – preguntó finalmente Ibrahim.

El aura de Dimitri brilló con un filo cálido que yo jamás había visto y que me hizo pensar que cualquier respuesta que no fuera afirmativa sería una mentira.

-Sí – respondió Dimitri confirmando mi certeza.

-¿Ella corresponde tus sentimientos?

_¿Lo hace?_

-Sí – la respuesta me golpeó como una bofetada.

-Eres un gran hombre Belikov… reconozco eso. Pero hablamos de mí hija y por eso necesito saber esto ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

El aura de Dimitri se alteró visiblemente.

-No lo que usted se está imaginando.

Un ligero golpe se escuchó en la sala y yo temerosa de ser descubierta corrí de vuelta a la habitación. Dimitri salió disparado sin siquiera voltear hacía donde yo estaba y alcancé a entrar antes de que Abe hiciera su aparición.

De alguna manera me sentí aliviada de quedar fuera del alcance de aquella conversación, sin embargo, mis nervios volvieron a alterarse cuando encontré fijos en mí los ojos de Rose.

Por supuesto ella siguió toda la conversación a través del vínculo.

Un silencio incómodo cargado de preguntas y réplicas nos invadió pero yo sentí ganas de llorar de furia: por un lado contra Rose por no confiar en mí lo suficiente para decirme lo de Dimitri, por otro lado contra el estúpido sistema que jugaba en su contra diciendo que era más importante el cuidarme a mí que su relación y su sentimientos y, finalmente la mayor rabieta era contra mí misma por un lado por ser el obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y por el otro por haberme dejado absorber tanto por mis propias preocupaciones al grado de no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Esto no es tu culpa – Rose lo dijo con tal calma que me sobresalté. Podía ver su aura en un caos igual a lo que había visto en Dimitri pero por la serenidad que ocupaban sus palabras tuve la sensación de que su personalidad tenía realmente muchos rasgos de Abe Mazur.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – no fui capaz de aparentar tanta calma como me hubiera gustado pero de cualquier forma con Rose no importaba mucho.

Ella me miró unos minutos antes de finalmente bajar la mirada y comenzar a llorar por lo bajo. Yo no me resistí: corrí a su lado, me senté en la cama y apoyé su cabeza en mis rodillas al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez. Rose lloró entonces tanto como no recordaba haberla visto llorar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me habló sobre su confusión al darse cuenta que de pronto ningún chico le importaba tanto como Dimitri, de su miedo a que él se sintiera decepcionado de ella, de su tristeza al saber que no podrían estar juntos, de los remordimientos por no haber podido estar verdaderamente con Mason, de sus celos por Tasha Ozzera y, dando sentido a las palabras que Dimitri había dicho a su padre me confesó que durante el hechizo de lujuria de Víctor Dashkov estuvo a casi nada de entregarse a Dimitri y que a veces al dormir su sueño giraba alrededor de un momento en el que ellos finalmente podían vivir el uno con el otro sin complicaciones ni consecuencias.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nosotras habíamos estado juntas de esta manera que ahora compartir esto era como recobrar esa parte de mi alma que sentía haber estado perdiendo por un largo tiempo.

Yo quería a Rose como una hermana; nosotras simplemente no podíamos alejarnos la una de la otra porque si lo hacíamos entonces sería como perdernos a nosotras mismas, sin embargo, comprendí al mirar los ojos de Rose que las cosas ya no eran como lo habían sido antes porque dos años atrás mi mundo se reducía a Rose, pero hoy día no podía ser feliz sólo con Rose sino que necesitaba a Christian; dolorosamente comprendí que tampoco ella podría conformarse sólo conmigo sino que ahora Dimitri había tomado su corazón y no le sería posible alejarse de él y seguir sonriendo.

.

-¡No fue gracioso! – chilló Christian al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Para mí sí lo fue – se burló Abe sin molestarse en disimular su risa burlona.

-Ya déjenlo en paz – protesté a pesar de que siendo honesta la situación me pareció graciosa también a mí.

Resulta que ese golpe que se escuchó y que casi hace que Dimitri y Abe me descubran no fue otra cosa que la cabeza de Christian chocando con la tabla de la mesa de centro, debajo de la cual quién sabe como se metió en sueños.

-¿Sabes Vasilissa que no eres tan buena disimulando como piensas?

Ignoré el comentario de Ibrahim Mazur y regresé mi atención a lo estaba haciendo: fingir que saboreaba mi desayuno al tiempo que observaba a Dimitri de reojo.

_Dimitri Belikov: mi guardián oficial, el maestro de Rose, el hombre dueño del corazón de mi mejor amiga…_

Llegué a pensar en algún momento que Dimitri debería odiarme por ser un obstáculo entre Rose y él pero cuando escruté su aura no había nada de eso. Había una preocupación casi paternal y un poco de tristeza pero hasta ahí; es más, hasta me atrevería a decir que yo le agradaba.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa?

_¡Torpe! Te descubrió._

-Luces cansado, Dimitri – no era por eso por lo que lo había estado mirando pero era verdad… supongo que por eso me creyó.

-No es nada, princesa.

-Como Rose y Janine estuvieron fuera toda la noche él no durmió nada para montar guardia y darles un poco de descanso – intervino Abe – ya le dije hace rato que trate de dormir un rato pero dice que no.

En efecto en este momento Rose y Janine seguían dormidas pero no me parecía justo que Dimitri tuviera que malpasarse tanto.

-Puedes dormir un rato, los Strigois no van a atacarnos a plena luz del día, además Dalia dijo que el lugar estaba rodeado por salas.

-Aun así…

L a terquedad de Dimitri fue interrumpida por el sonido de celular que yo traía sonando.

-¿Bueno? – respondí un poco titubeante.

_-Hola Lissa… ¿podrías poner el altavoz por favor?_

Hice lo que Dalia pidió.

_-Hola chicos ¿han sabido algo de Tzadya?_

-Un cantinero nos dio una pista sobre ella – respondió Dimitri secamente.

_-¿Tzadya en la cantina? Vaya que esa es una mala combinación… en fin ¿tienen ya una idea de donde buscar?_

Ese cantinero le dijo a Rose que una vez cuando le sirvió el trago vio que tu amiga tenía una expresión muy extraña… también mencionó algo sobre buscar en el sur o algo así.

_-¿En el sur? Bueno eso explica por qué le perdí la vista._

-¿Disculpa?

_-Sí huyes de los Strigois es lógico suponer que te dirijas a un lugar muy soleado como Texas y en la huída importa poco si eres o no un Moroi pero, si Dalia dijo al cantinero algo sobre ir al sur eso sería una estupidez de su parte, a menos…_

-A menos que en realidad se dirija en otra dirección – murmuró Dimitri.

_-Yo la perdí porque busque en las regiones sur pero creo que ella en realidad debió buscar refugio en el norte._

-El norte… ¿alguna idea de por donde comenzar?

_-No, pero confío en que ustedes sabrán el sitio exacto._

Colgó dejándonos con ganas de asesinarla. ¿Qué se ha creído esta mujer? Se supone que ella es la adivina manipuladora del tiempo ¿no?

-Creo que debemos comenzar la búsqueda en Missouri – dijo Christian después de algún rato de silencio.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Y esa idea viene de…? – preguntó Abe con evidente escepticismo.

Christian suspiró y se acercó a la pared decorada con esas pinturas tan hermosas y extrañas que me resultaban aterradoras en múltiples sentidos y que por alguna razón habían estado incluidas en la pesadilla de la que Rose me despertó.

Él deliberadamente señaló una de las imágenes: era un conjunto de trazos rojos y negros que se revolvía caóticos dejando un gran vacío justo en el centro; Christian pasó a otra pintura y observé ahora un paisaje visto a través de las ramas de un árbol deshojado; pasó a otro cuadro y ahora el centro estaba completamente iluminado de negro en tanto el rededor eran líneas firmes pero tan sobre encimadas unas sobre otras que producían el efecto de una sobre otra que producían el efecto de una estructura a punto de colapsar… así fuimos pasando una por una las seis o siete imágenes que había en la habitación pero a decir verdad no comprendí lo que Christian quería decir al sugerir que fuéramos a Missouri.

-No entiendo – protestó Dimitri haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Christian comenzó ahora a repasar cuidadosamente ciertos trazos que se repetían en todos los cuadros; yo me di cuenta con un jadeo de la forma que esas líneas tenían.

-Rápido – susurré – un mapa.

Por suerte el celular tenía una aplicación para la consulta automática de mapas físico-políticos… Mmm… tal voz no era suerte después de todo. En fin, lo importante es que al consultar el mapa del Estado de Missouri efectivamente las líneas que simbolizaban los ríos que corrían por e Estado efectivamente formaban el patrón que se repetía en las pinturas.

Dimitri sonrió pero Abe parecía verdaderamente incrédulo.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste notar esto?

_Que curioso, yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta._

-He tenido mucho tiempo libre – respondió Christian encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero si lo que dice Dalia es verdad y a Tzadya le gusta dejar pistas falsas ¿cómo sabemos que esta no es una de ella? – se mostró repentinamente inquieto Dimitri.

-Porque no pienso que ocultara el patrón al azar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, conocí a un psicólogo que realizó un estudio: en sus sesiones pedía a los pacientes que dibujaran (él conocía de antemano sus vidas) y después de analizar seis o siete dibujos del mismo paciente advertía patrones; esos patrones a su vez siempre se encontraban ligados con alguna preocupación o gusto del paciente.

-Ah, ya, ligados ¿y si el patrón que viste no significa en un sentido estricto "viajar a Missouri"?

-Entonces volvemos a comenzar la búsqueda desde cero tal y como estamos ahora; además Missouri está en cierto sentido al norte ¿no?

La lógica de Christian era tan absurda que resultaba indiscutible y además tenía razón ¿qué podíamos perder? De cualquier modo no teníamos pistas mejores.

-Creo – murmuró Dimitri – que hay que hablar con Dalia.

Así lo hizo y tres horas más tarde todos estábamos de nueva cuenta en camino.

-Por cierto – preguntó Rose - ¿alguien tiene idea de por qué parte de Missouri hay que comenzar la búsqueda?

-Tenemos varias horas de carretera antes de pensar en eso – decretó Abe con un ligero toque de burla.

Rose – sin duda aun cansada – se acomodó en mi hombro y cerró los ojos; transcurrieron un par de horas y Janine Hathaway le pidió el volante a Ibrahim.

Christian estaba también junto a mí y en último asiento Dimitri se había recostado y dormía tranquilamente.

Nada interesante pasó hasta que paramos en un motel donde Dimitri y Rose bajaron a comprar algo de comida y entonces, de la nada un humano les salió al paso y les apuntó con una pistola.


	6. CHRISTIAN

De la nada un humano les salió al paso y les apuntó con una pistola.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Siendo honesto no tengo la más mínima idea pero habrá tiempo para pensarlo después: salté del lado de Lissa y pegado contra la ventana de la camioneta concentré mis poderes para hacer que el arma se calentara, el cambio de temperatura en el metal fue tan inesperado que el tipo soltó la pistola y Dimitri y Rose no demoraron ni un segundo en ir hacia adelante y golpearlo con todo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a que estuve bien seguro de escuchar el sonido de al menos un par de huesos quebrándose… compadecí un poco al sujeto pero fue él el que comenzó el pleito ¿no?

Increíblemente nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido y mientras Janine salió a toda prisa a tomar al sujeto y meterlo dentro del vehículo con nosotros Rose y Dimitri siguieron su camino hacía el interior del comercio.

Una vez que nuestros amigos entraron al lugar los ojos penetrantes de Abe encararon fijamente al asaltante.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó con una voz de hielo que incluso a mí me hizo estremecer.

La mirada del extraño se cristalizó por un segundo y eso me hizo sospechar que Abe estaba utilizando la coacción sobre él.

-Mi nombre es Matt Duson – exclamó el extraño – soy emisario de Aníbal Lake.

-¿Un emisario? ¿Por qué atacaste así a esa pareja de chicos y quién es Aníbal Lake?

-Aníbal es un tipo con el que tengo una deuda de juego, no sé… no sé por qué pero me dijo que cuando llegara esta camioneta tenía que tomar el celular de alguna de las personas que viniera en ella… no sé… no sé otra cosa, señor.

El tal Matt parecía auténticamente aterrado en tanto los demás nos mirábamos los unos a los otros con el desconcierto en evidente revelación ¿Aníbal Lake? ¿Celulares? ¿Atacar esta camioneta? ¡Dios santo ¿qué pasa aquí?!

-Vigílalo – le dijo Abe Mazur a la madre de Rose señalando al humano y se deslizó hacía los últimos asientos. Durante un buen rato lo escuché murmurar algunas palabras (presumí con Dalia) aunque susurraba tan bajo que aun con mi sentido del oído me costaba entender muchas cosas…

El sonido que hizo el celular al cerrarse fue lo más escandaloso de toda su conversación por lo que me hizo saltar en mi lugar al escucharlo.

-Tengo instrucciones de Dalia: Lissa borra su memoria y hazlo dormir.

-¿Qué? – Lissa y el hombre exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Confía en mí te lo explicaré luego.

Lissa tomó una bocanada de aire y vi la resolución aflorar a sus ojos.

-Mírame – le dijo al humano – olvida ahora lo que pasó y duerme tranquilamente.

Ese pobre Matt no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra la coacción de Lissa y en cuanto ella terminó la frase él cayó pesadamente como si de una tabla se tratase, sumido en la inconsciencia.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la guardiana Hathaway con fastidio.

-Me ayudas a esconderlo en el maletero de cualquier auto – respondió Abe garabateando algo con trazos rápidos en un bloc de notas – y le dejamos esta pequeña carta.

Janine Hathaway no parecía complacida con lo que se le pedía pero siguió las instrucciones de Abe sin debatir y rápidamente lo ayudó a cargar el peso muerto, Lissa y yo observamos como lo introducían en uno de los maleteros y cuando aun no se habían alejado del auto Rose y Dimitri salieron del establecimiento. Al ver lo que su madre y el Moroi hacían Rose puso los ojos en blanco en tanto el guardián Belikov se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Sin embargo algo en la actitud de Rose y del guardián Belikov me inquietó: tal vez me equivoque pero juraría que en el momento que salieron del lugar ese – no me había detenido a leer si se trataba de un bar o un autoservicio – estaban agarrados de la mano y ahora sin embargo al llegar junto a nosotros sus ojos parecían querer evitarse a toda costa, como si hubiera algo que no debieran revelar…

Quería divagar acerca de eso pero la madre de Rose y Abe Mazur regresaron y mientras ella se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto él simplemente dio la orden de tomar todos un lugar y arrancó la camioneta. Por un momento nadie dijo nada pero en cuanto Rose se sentó junto a Dimitri detrás de Abe – mandándonos a Lissa y yo hasta el fondo – su tono de voz fue más demandante de lo que se consideraría normal para ser sólo una interrogación.

-Bien viejo ¿qué tipo de costumbre es la de noquear a los asaltantes y esconderlos en el maletero de un auto?

Si bien nunca lo había visto en persona – hasta ahora – yo sí conocía la reputación de Abe Mazur; pensé que Rose corría peligro al hablarle así pero para mi sorpresa el infame "Zmey" soltó una risa baja ante las palabras de Rose.

-No tengo esa costumbre Rose, pero ya ves: Dalia es a veces un poco "persuasiva".

-¿Dalia?

Mazur le refirió en tres palabras lo dicho por el asaltante y entonces nos explicó que en su conversación con Dalia él le dijo lo que el ese tal Matt había dicho acerca del tal Aníbal Lake y que escuchó claramente como ese nombre hizo que a Dalia se le congelara el aliento y literalmente tuvo que repetirlo tres veces para que ella terminara de creerlo. Después Dalia le advirtió que hiciera justo lo que hizo y que en la nota debía escribir con una caligrafía que nadie reconociera "Aníbal Lake debes aprender a dar la cara" después de lo cual nosotros debíamos desaparecer a la velocidad del rayo. Rose le preguntó a Zmey a qué se debía eso pero él sólo dijo que eso fue lo que Dalia dijo y que cuando quiso obtener más explicaciones ella dijo que devolvería la llamada después de arreglar un par de asuntos.

-Esa mujer está loca – murmuró la guardiana Hathaway haciendo patente una vez más que Dalia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Sí lo está – respondió Abe con una sonrisa en el rostro – pero fuera de eso se nota que es una autentica genio dado que nosotros no dejamos de aceptar sus loca propuestas una y otra vez.

Por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar pero bastaron un par de minutos para que Rose se fastidiara y casi gritara que ella y Dimitri habían encontrado lo que parecía una pista sobre el paradero de la tal Tzadya.

-No es algo concreto – aclaró el guardián Belikov – pero al parecer una mesera la vio hace más o menos una semana.

-¿Al parecer? –cuestioné desosó de saber si estábamos o no en una pista confiable.

-Su testimonio fue muy extraño – se defendió Rose – ella dice que hace como siete u ocho días ella estaba comenzando su turno de mediodía cuando un chico de unos 18 ó 19 años entró al lugar, a ella le llamó la atención porque lo describió como "un tío caliente" y pensó en coquetear un poco con él pero cuando se acercó notó que detrás de él venía una chica rubia y pálida que según sus propias palabras "llamaba la atención por el tipo de supermodelo y por la estatura".

-¿Pero era o no era la dichosa Tzadya? – preguntó Lissa frustrada.

-Oh bueno aquí empieza la parte genial del relato.

-¿Eh? – me quejé.

-Bueno, la mesera dijo que así como le llamó la atención de la nada se dio cuenta que era una tía común y corriente y perdió el interés por examinarla a fondo pero por el breve vistazo que le dio piensa que es la chica de la foto – nos explicó señalando la única imagen que teníamos de Tzadya.

-No me parece que esa sea un buena pista – se quejó la guardiana Hathaway, ante ese comentario Rose puso los ojos en blanco y después miró a Lissa de manera inquisitiva, como retándola a adivinar algo…

Mi novia a mi lado se sobresaltó y los labios de Rose dibujaron una sonrisa que parecía quererle dar a entender que su suposición había dado en el clavo.

-¡Oh Rose! Esto es fantástico.

_¿?_

-Sí, lo es.

-Sí chicas es fantástico y ustedes son tan consideradas al tomar en cuenta que no todos aquí tenemos su marciano vínculo mental.

Rose puso los ojos otra vez pero Lissa se encogió de hombros.

-Verán – comenzó a explicar Dimitri – la expresión de la mesera cuando dijo que la chica era común y corriente no parecía en absoluto normal…

-Y la mirada en sus ojos definitivamente no es lo que uno espera de alguien en sus cinco sentidos – interrumpió Rose – sino que más bien era como del tipo de expresión con el que se quedan las personas cuando Lissa usa su compulsión con ellos; no era tan intenso y evidente pero algo había de eso.

-Tiene sentido: si Tzadya está tratando de huir a toda costa y el espíritu le da un excepcional poder de compulsión ella se aprovecha de ese poder para pasar desapercibida haciendo que las personas que se le acercan lo suficiente como para identificarla con claridad no le tomen interés.

-Eso no es todo – continuó Rose – independientemente de lo difícil que fue hacer que la mesera quisiera hablarnos de ella una vez que comenzó a soltar la sopa nos confesó que ella no se dio cuenta en que momento entró Tzadya, de hecho no explicó que si se fijó en ella fue sólo porque casi se dieron de frente cuando le llevó la comida pedida al chico y también dijo que cuando la vio pensó que la clientela se iba a alocar a lanzar piropos o acosos de algún tipo pero que extrañamente todos se mantenían al margen de ella.

-Además – agregó Dimitri – también nos dijo que la perdió de vista y cuando la volvió a ver ella estaba de mesa en mesa hablando con los clientes, todos la miraban fijamente cuando les hablaba y parecían olvidarse de ella en cuanto los dejaba; después de un rato un hombre maduro que tenía pinta de camionero le dijo que sí con la cabeza y ella compró unas galletas y se sentó con él hasta que él terminó de comer, después ambos salieron juntos y el chico con el que llegó simplemente continuó con su comida normal y se marchó sin siquiera preguntar por ella ni buscarla con la mirada.

-Un comportamiento muy inusual para tratarse de una chica bonita en un local de paso en medio de la carretera – concedió Lissa con una sonrisa – a menos que utilice la coacción para obtener lo que quiere y borrar lo que no le gusta… aun así esa posibilidad es tan… no sé como decirlo… siempre he pensado que mi compulsión es buena pero si ella de verdad está haciendo lo que suponemos que está haciendo entonces Dalia no exageraba al decir que su amiga es realmente muy poderosa.

-Bueno Liss mi opinión personal es que tú podrías hacer algo muy parecido pero, no lo sé, no pienso que encantar un mar de gente sea una exageración si consideras que la mesera escapó a su hechizo.

Lissa hizo un mohín.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé… pero la mesera por cierto había hablado con el camionero antes de que Tzadya lo hiciera y el le dijo hacía donde se dirigía; podemos empezar nuestra búsqueda por ahí.

Una vez que comprobamos en el GPS el lugar que obtuvo Rose nos dimos cuenta que el único camino para llegar era el que estábamos siguiendo, lo que de alguna manera era una buena noticia ya que tal vez podríamos recoger una o dos pistas más sobre la fugitiva.

El camino nos obligó a permanecer alertas durante varias horas hasta que cuando faltaba poco para la llegada del día (o mejor dicho la noche humana) encontramos un motel de paso que tenía el aviso de habitaciones disponibles. No me gustaba la pinta del lugar pero supongo que era mejor que pasar la noche en la camioneta.

Cuando bajamos del vehículo y llegamos a la recepción Rose le susurró algo al oído a Lissa y Dimitri y ambos asintieron con la cabeza intercambiando alguna pequeña sonrisa, en cuanto llegamos a la recepción…

-Respóndenos algo – susurró Lissa mirando fijamente a la recepcionista - ¿has visto a esta chica?

Rose extendió la foto sobre el mostrador y la recepcionista – que era una chica de unos veinte o veintidós años y de cabellera rubia artificial – la miró con ojos vidriosos evidentemente bajo el efecto de la compulsión.

-Sí – respondió con voz ausente.

-¿En donde?

-Pidió una habitación hace más o menos dos días.

-¿Esa habitación está disponible?

-Sí… ella se fue al día siguiente.

-Dánosla.

-Sí.

-Algo más: ¿te dijo algo o hablo con alguien?

-A penas y me dirigió el saludo… no sé si hablo con alguien pero lo dudo.

-¿Llegó sola?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

El interrogatorio era tan mecanizado que tuve que morderme los labios para no bostezar.

-Escuché detenerse un tráiler justo antes de que ella entrara.

-Gracias, ahora olvida esto – murmuró Lissa dando a notar amablemente que su curiosidad estaba satisfecha. La recepcionista simplemente miró desconcertada aun por unos segundos y después agitó levemente la cabeza del modo que cualquier persona haría para salir de un pensamiento que te ha absorbido.

-Hola, bonita tarde ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – saludó como si no nos conociera.

-Queremos dos cuartos – explicó la madre de Rose – contiguos de preferencia.

-Enseguida.

La chica tomó dos llaves y le entregó una a la guardiana Hathaway pero antes de entregarle la segunda pareció dudar un poco y frunciendo el ceño la extendió en la dirección de Lissa, nosotros intercambiamos una sonrisa comprendiendo que la compulsión estaba haciendo un muy buen efecto.

Sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos a las habitaciones y mientras que las chicas se introdujeron en la habitación que había sido de Tzadya, abe Mazur, el guardián Belikov y yo nos encerramos en la otra; una vez solos Dimitri miró a Mazur y levantó una ceja; Mazur respondió con una sonrisa y adiviné que ambos estaban pensando justo en lo mismo que yo: el aspirante a delincuente que quién sabe si en estos momentos habría podido abandonar ya el portaequipajes del auto.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué Dalia dio esas instrucciones – quebró el silencio de manera que exteriorizaba su fastidio y frustración – pero – sacó el celular – tal vez sea hora de preguntárselo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y Zmey puso el altavoz, casi de inmediato la voz dulce de Dalia se escuchó.

_-Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto más iban a tardar en tratar de interrogarme._

-Directo al negocio, Dalia - _¡guau! _Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así, con cortesía, burla y al mismo tiempo incuestionable autoridad… Abe Zmey en definitiva tenía muy bien ganada su fama.

_-Oh Zmey no seas así… no seré yo quien rete tu paciencia sabes. En fin ¿quién está contigo?_

-Sólo Christian y yo – respondió Dimitri con cierta exasperación en su voz.

_-Vaya… ¿dónde están?_

-Te aré los detalles un día de estos Dalia, ahora por favor no se te ocurra desviar el asunto. – Escuché a la interpelada soltar un bufido antes de que volviera a hablar.

_-Bien, si en esas estamos: Aníbal Lake es alguien con mis mismas capacidades pero que desea que Tzadya se capturada y por tanto su estirpe destruida ¿fui clara o necesitan alguna otra aclaración?_

Shock total. ¿Alguien con las capacidades de Dalia? No… algo aquí no va a ir nada bien.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté - ¿por qué alguien desea que los Strigois puedan salir libremente bajo el sol?

_-¿Por qué alguien le desea el mal a otra persona Christian? ¿Por qué dañamos a nuestros semejantes? ¿Por qué se comete un asesinato? ¿Por qué es posible llevar a cabo un genocidio? ¿Por qué existen las guerras? La respuesta es simplemente el odio y la ambición desmedida. A ese ser que en este mundo ha tomado el nombre de Aníbal Lake sólo le importa la destrucción y el acaparamiento de sus intereses; no obtendrás otra cosa de él y él no se limitará ante nada ni nadie. Si la estirpe de Tzadya está al borde de la extinción es también culpa de él… pero sus limitaciones son las mismas que las mías: una vez que ha comenzado a intervenir el futuro deja de ser claro._

-¿Quiénes se creen él y tú para jugar con nosotros como fichas de ajedrez? – espetó Zmey furioso.

_-No me considero nada en especial Ibrahim; les di la opción a ustedes porque a mi pobre juicio nadie más podría reunir la entereza que se necesita para proteger a Tzadya pero jamás los he forzado a nada. Si quieren abandonar este viaje están en su derecho pero por lo que he llegado a conocerlos sé que no son el tipo de personas que pueden simplemente dar la espalda cuando algo malo sucede_ – hizo una breve pausa y después retomó donde se había quedado ya con un poco más de calma – _Ibrahim créeme que eres una de las pocas personas a las que más allá de respetar también admiro. Lo que has pasado con tus padres, con tus negocios y también con otras personas, bueno, eso es digno de reconocimiento. Comprendo que te molestes conmigo porque no soportas que alguien más trate de tomar las riendas de tu vida pero en verdad esa no es mi intención. Ahora, piensa en mí como una aliada y no como una líder porque en todo esto estoy tan desorientada como tú._

-¿Eso que significa?

_-Ya te lo dije: desde el momento en que decidí intervenir no puedo saber lo que nos depara el futuro… y digo "nos" porque Aníbal es mi enemigo y aunque no lo creas yo también me estoy jugando la vida en este loco plan._

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que Dalia no terminaba jamás de contarnos todo algo en la forma en que siempre hablaba hacía simple y sencillamente que me quedara sin argumentos para contradecirla, y por la mirada de mis compañeros comprendí que yo no era el único.

Abe le dio a Dalia nuestra dirección y le informó sobre lo que había sucedido y nuestro burdo avance en localizar el paradero de su amiga mientras ella lo escuchó todo en silencio, después de eso simplemente soltó un suspiro y nos deseó buenas noches después de prometer que iba a investigar al respecto; colgó el teléfono y nosotros decidimos entonces descansar.

.

Después de salir de los hoteles de carreteras y bares el seguimiento de las huellas de Tzadya y las investigaciones de Dalia nos indicaron cierto lugar en el este de Missouri que parecía tener no tan malas posibilidades de ser el escondite de la usuaria de espíritu, sin embargo, por el camino se nos comenzaron a presentar una serie de complicaciones que a lo menos a mí me tomaron por sorpresa: la primera por supuesto fue enterarme por boa de Lissa que Abe Mazur se involucro en esto por ser el padre de Rose y, para ser sinceros si bien esa noticia me ayudó a explicar muchas cosas del carácter rebelde de Rose también debo reconocer que me asustó un poco.

La segunda complicación tuvo que ver más bien con un capricho personal: Lissa y yo ahora pasábamos muy poco tiempo a solas entre la búsqueda de Tzadya y la vigilancia de los guardianes. La tercera complicación por otro lado era de cierta manera la que más me preocupaba: Rose.

Porque lo que Dalia dijo de los fantasmas realmente no era una exageración. Cuando llegamos a un enorme departamento que – prefiero no saber como – Dalia consiguió para nosotros los ojos de Rose se fijaron con terror en una de las esquinas de la habitación principal; fuera de soltar un grito ahogado no dijo nada y no protestó pero algo en su mirada fue tan intenso que hizo que todos nos inmovilizáramos.

-¿Rose? – Lissa la llamó con apremio.

-¿Roza? – el guardián Belikov reforzó la petición con un tono que me sobresaltó.

-Estoy bien – respondió ella tras permanecer un largo rato en silencio – sólo estaba…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por silencio y nadie dijo nada hasta que se escuchó el sonido de llamada en el celular de Rose.

-Bueno – respondió ella evidentemente aliviada de la interrupción; como estaba ya acostumbrada puso el altavoz.

_-Hola chicos… lo siento, lo siento mucho Rose, debí decírtelo antes de darles la dirección del apartamento._

_¿Decirle qué?_

-¿Decir qué, Dalia? ¿Qué el lugar estaba plagado de fantasmas?

Autch. De alguna manera me horroricé de saber que seres fantasmales estaban rondando por todo el lugar pero si a mí el conocimiento me bastaba para hacer que sintiera la carne de gallina no quiero imaginarme lo que Rose sentía al tener que verlos… vi por las expresiones de los demás que yo no era el único que de pronto tenía ganas de golpear a Dalia sin importar que se tratara de una chica manipuladora del tiempo.

_-Oye, lo siento… esperaba llamar antes de que llegaran al lugar pero en fin, la verdad me puse a hacer otra cosa y se me hizo tarde. Perdóname por favor._

Tal vez lo más extraño de todo fue ese tono de ¿molestia? ¿Vergüenza? En el tono de Dalia; en fin, al parecer a Rose su disculpa le pareció suficiente porque vi el enfado ceder en su expresión.

-Esta bien – susurró al teléfono – no es como si no hubiera habido fantasmas en los hoteles ¿verdad?

_-No se trata de eso – interrumpió Dalia con aun cierta exasperación – verás, arreglé otro lugar muy similar a este en un edificio cercano; no hay problemas de espacio, tiene servicios y conseguí que se colocaran salas pero…_

-¿Pero? – cuestionó Abe.

_-Pero ¿Rose, Lissa han hecho algún progreso en lo referente a encantar objetos y manejas la visión de los fantasmas?_

Tristemente no lo habían hecho. En los días anteriores más de una vez sorprendí a Rose mirando fijamente a la nada y arrugando el entrecejo, ella decía que veía fantasmas y que quería llamarlos y otras veces respondía diciendo que intentaba bloquear las imágenes pero si bien las últimas ocasiones tuvo algunos progresos cierto es que jamás podía hacer nada sin apelar previamente a una increíble concentración. En cuanto a Lissa, vaya, ella hacía lo que podía y me constaba que la pobre se había pasado más de la mitad del viaje tratando de encantar un prendedor de cabello hecho de plata para conseguir hacer un disfraz de compulsión pero desafortunadamente no se había logrado casi ningún progreso – acaso quizás cambiar un poco el tono de mis ojos según las palabras de Dimitri y Abe.

-Ese negocio no ha ido bien – reconoció Rose a regañadientes.

_-Rose, es tu derecho si quieres descansar mientras estés en la ciudad pero en tanto tal vez lo más conveniente sea… bueno ya sabes, seguir practicando._

Rose asintió en silencio para sí y después le dijo a Dalia que estaba de acuerdo en quedarse en este apartamento ya que le permitiría practicar su manejo de los fantasmas, sin embargo, noté en su expresión que ella consideraba la decisión más por necesidad que por gusto y eso me pareció frustrante, después de todo Rose era una de las personas más temerarias, valientes y desinteresadas que he conocido en mi vida – no es como si fuera a reconocérselo en la cara – y era injusto que tuviera que estar haciendo este tipo de cosas tan desagradables todo el tiempo; aunque claro ella lo hacía sin quejarse y sin molestar a los demás demostrando siempre lo buena persona que era.

Por un momento rodo quedó en silencio pero de pronto Dalia dijo algo que en definitiva era lo más extraño – y lo último – que habríamos esperado de ella. Sus palabras nos dejaron sin aliento y sin respuesta y ella al notar que no decíamos nada repitió la pregunta, con eso nosotros despertamos parcialmente y el primero en cuestionarla fue Abe Zmey.

-Dalia ¿qué dices? ¿Tú…?

-Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar por teléfono y no estoy segura de que mis cartas puedan seguir su ritmo Zmey.

-Pero…

_-Lo digo en serio porque es una decisión tomada. Chicos quiero verlos personalmente ¿nos vemos en la cena?_


End file.
